Intelligence and Bravery
by A.wesome E.pic B.rilliant
Summary: Allison Leveta promised she would never leave her mom after the Faction War. But that changes after the Aptitude Test. Now, she's trying to survive. She tries to forget her old life, but it never works. Now, her old friend, Daniel, her instructor, Ian, and her enemy, Iris are acting strange. Will she survive Dauntless? I'm bad at summaries, but read it, you'll be glad.
1. Allison Leveta

**Hello, new fandom. If you came here to read about Tris and Tobias, you can leave now. But this will mention them *Tris doesn't die here*. No flames, no hate please. Read my other Divergent fanfiction, "I love you, Tris Prior." I hope you like it and give it a chance. Oh, and most of the characters are heavily based on people I know. Allison is based off me. **

* * *

My name is Allison Leveta.

My mother and father were both in Candor. That's why they named me Allison, which means honest. They transferred to Erudite together because they loved each other. But that's what mom said, and she can't lie. My father was killed in the Faction War. They Dauntless traitors had shot him. _And my faction was the cause of it._ No, I wasn't proud to be in Erudite, despite my honesty and intelligence. The Dauntless hated us, and so did Abnegation. I don't know where Candor and Amity were. I was too lost in all the chaos.

But that's the past. It's been five years since everything happened. It's gone and everything was restored. And tomorrow was the day of the Aptitude Test, which I heard from the other Erudite was new. Nothing would be the same.

"Allison?" my mother asked as she enters the room. I was laying on my bed, looking at the glass ceiling. It was too _boring _around here.

"Yes, Mother?" I sat up and looked at the woman across the room. My mother was beautiful, wearing her blue blazer, and her hair up in a bun. Her light blue dress seemed to float as she made her way to my bed.

"Are you ready for tomorrow?"

"Of course. Why wouldn't I be?"

She smiled. "There you are, being strong again. I will love you, sweetie. But if you don't choose Erudite, I won't see you again. And your the only family I have left."

"Don't worry, Mother. Besides, I don't know my aptitude yet."

"Promise me, you'll remember me. When we separate, that is."

"Mom," I said, taking her hands, "I promise. But I won't leave you. I can't leave you after what happened to Dad."

Her smile drops at the mention of Father. She loved him dearly.

"I must leave now," said my mother. "Get ready for bed." She stands and walks off. And I follow her orders.

* * *

Like most of my faction, I took the bus. I saw a few Abnegation and Candor scowling at me. Today is not my lucky day. One of my best friends, Marie, stands by me. She was in Amity, and we met in school. But she didn't act like an Amity... More like Dauntless. It's amazing she and I get along.

"Why are you feeling so down?" she asked as we sat down in the back of the vehicle.

"I'm not. Just feeling nervous."

"Do you nee a pep-talk?"

"No, Marie, I-"

"Allison is a girl that is gorgeous but doesn't even realize it. She can be the sweetest person but if you mess with her she can give you hell. She can be shy when you first meet her but once you do you'll want her to yourself. She likes to be one of the best so I have to say shes good at everything, shes brilliant too. She likes to deal with her problems herself but will always tell you whats going on. Her sense of humor is huge and she is always laughing with the amazing laugh she has. When Allison smiles she brightens up a room faster than light itself can. She brings joy to everyone when she walks into a room. Every boy that lays his eyes on Allison falls for her but she doesn't even know that boys _love _her. If you are ever sad, Allison will be the first person to brighten up your day."

"Dang, I said no. Please don't tell me you need a pep-talk, too."

"I don't. Being ear peaceful people made me feel relaxed."

"Good."

The bus lurched to a stop and we step out of the bus. Or we were pushed out. Everyone seems to love treating the Erudite badly. Even Abnegation, but I understand. Erudite, and the Dauntless traitors killed half of their population.

"Bye, Allison," she said and leaves to her faction table.

I didn't get a chance to say 'Bye' or 'Good luck.' But as I step through the door, no one's paying attention to me. I heard a yell.

"Hey, Erudite!" one of my other friends said. It's Daniel.

"Hey, Candor," I said and give him a hug. I feel his nose buried in my hair.

I pull away from the hug and say, "I haven't seen you in a while."

He smiles and pulls me back. "And I haven't seen you. Good luck."

I smile with him. "You too."

And he jogs back to the Candor. I sigh and walk to my table. Nobody sits with me; I'm all alone. I watch as people leave to the Aptitude room. And then, I hear it:

"Allison Leveta and Chris Beta from Erudite."

I take a deep breath. This will determine everything.

* * *

**Good, bad, awesome, terrible? Reviews are appreciated.**

**QUESTION TIME!**

**1) Did you enjoy this?  
2) Should I continue?**


	2. Aptitude Test

**Hey, guys. You stuck around for this long? Amazing, really. Remember, no flames, no hate. I don't accept that.**

* * *

"Allison Leveta, this room please," called a blonde lady. She had blue-gray eyes. I walked into the room she called me to.

I sat on the chair in the center of the room. She attached a few things to my head and the computer. Then, she reached into a box and pulled out an orange vial, the new stimulation serum. A cork at the top stop the liquid from flowing out of it's container. The lady didn't give it me, she continued t type on the computer.

"So, Erudite, huh?" she asked.

"Yes, ma'am. Please don't hate me for what my faction did. I already have a bruise for getting pushed off the bus." Then I saw the tattoos on her collarbone as she turned to face me. My eyes widened. "Are you...?"

"Tris Prior? Yes," she said calmly.

"You killed Jeanine Matthews, right? Your my idol!" I seemed to fan-girl all over her.

"Keep it down, kid."

I couldn't contain my curiosity. But if she told me to be quiet, I'll be quiet. But wait - didn't she kill Cara's sister, Will? Yes, she did. But she had to and I know that.

"Okay," Tris muttered, placing the strange things on her head. She handed me the vial, the cork off. "Drink it."

I took it. My hand was shaking like crazy. Now, I decide my fate.

* * *

_It's cold. I'm wearing gloves and a jacket. But for some reason, I'm walking home._

_"Hey!" yells a hoarse voice. I look over. It's a thin, mean-looking, factionless man. He isn't wearing a shirt, and it looks like he's freezing to death. But even if he's thin, he looks strong. Stronger than me. "Hey, little girl! Give me those gloves and that jacket!"_

_I keep walking. He won't hurt me, he won't hurt me._

_"Little girl!" he screams and runs from his spot to grab me. On instinct, I punch him. He isn't hurt... This isn't real._

_Suddenly, I'm near a burning building. A woman, a Candor woman, is screaming. Her baby was stuck inside the building. She was about to run inside, but I held her back.  
_

_"Don't go. I'll do it," I yell over the roaring fire. She nods, tears in her eyes. I run into the building, the flames licking my clothes. This isn't real, this isn't real. But I'm suffocating... And then there's darkness._

_There's more yelling. It's Marie and a Dauntless police. He's accusing her for stealing the stimulation serum._

_"Hey, you!" the police says, "You're a witness. Did she steal the serum?"_

_Marie turns to me. "I didn't steal it."_

_She did steal the serum. The Candor in me knows. But she's my friend._

_"No, she didn't steal the serum. I did."_

_"Your coming with me," he said and tugs me into a police station. Marie snickered. She knew I would defend her._

* * *

I'm awake for real now. Tris is pursing her lips, and removes everything from me.

"What are my results?" I asked.

Suddenly she smiles. I'm confused.

"I'll be back." She leaves and I sit still on the chair, thinking.

What did I get? Was it bad? The test was bad, I admit. Stupid Candorness... But I'm Erudite. I doubt that I'll get Erudite, because of my choices. Suddenly, I tense. If I didn't get Erudite... I will have to leave my mom after I promised wouldn't. No, I don't care what the test says. I'm staying in Erudite. I don't care if it's Faction Before Blood. I. Am. Staying.

"Allison." Tris is back. "Remember, don't share your results." She handed me a folder with ALLISON LEVETA written on it. I opened it hurriedly. Tris watched me.

It read:

_Allison Leveta, daughter of Cynthia Leveta_

_Eye Color: Brown_

_Hair Color: Black_

_Current Faction: Candor_

_You are Divergent, a mixture of Erudite, Dauntless, and Amity._

"Since you didn't give the factionless man your gloves, we ruled out Abnegation. And since you didn't tell the police the truth about your friend stealing the serum, you are not Candor. Being Divergent is safe now, and we, Dauntless, will make sure_ your faction_ won't let it happen again. You may leave."

I ran out the door. I'm Divergent. Tomorrow, I will choose. Erudite with my mom. Dauntless to prove my bravery and freedom. Amity, like Marie. What should I choose?

* * *

"Allison, wait up!" Daniel yelled. Erudite was close to Candor, but Amity was far away. Marie had taken the first bus home.

I looked back. It was only 30 minutes left until the next bus was leaving for Erudite. I stared at him as we caught up.

"You are not leaving until I say goodbye," he said, and I smile again. "I mean, come on, Allie. We won't see each other for the rest of our lives."

"We'll see each other at the Choosing Ceremony tomorrow. Maybe we'll be in the same faction. Or, we'll see each other on Visiting Day."

"Oh, shut that Erudite mouth of yours."

"Well, it's pretty-"

My words were engulfed and I was in his arms. We've been friends for so long... He pulled away. It took me a while to realize: Daniel just kissed me. He smiled, and I couldn't help but smile too. I admit, I had a crush on him for years. And now, we might leave each other. Forever.

"Bye," he said. But I couldn't respond.

* * *

**Good, bad, awesome, terrible? Reviews are very much appreciated.I will be updating every other day because I still have to work on my Percy Jackson fanfiction. Read them if you want.**

**QUESTION TIME!**

**Which faction are you in?**

**My Answer:**

**I am Dauntless, Erudite, and Candor. My parents are Candor and they transferred to Erudite, so I live in Erudite. I am Allison Leveta! Well, despite the Amity and Candor difference.**


	3. Before The Choosing

**Finally, some reviews! Thanks to:**

**DreamingAboutLeoValdezForever  
****Epicness by Liv  
****Kristinmw**

**You guys are awesome. Thank you again!**

* * *

My mother told me to wear my blazer. I gladly did so. Last night, I barely slept. I thought about my choice, where I would go for the rest of my life. But I promised my mom that I would stay with her. If I go to Dauntless, my mother can't visit me without the authorities coming with her. And I can't the Amity, even if Marie was there. At least she isn't bread drunk.

"Allison, let's go, the bus is leaving," I hear my mom's voice as I stand before the mirror. My hair was free, spilling over my shoulders. A white blouse hid under my blue blazer. Even if I wasn't in Candor, my mother wanted me to keep it.

Sighing, I leave the mirror to join my mom outside. The bus was still unloading. I stepped on as a that finished. The Candor gave a weird look. They saw my white t-shirt. I let my head hang loose as I walk to the back of the bus. It was only a matter of minutes before we got to the first stop, when the Candor get off, and the Amity comes in. I make room next to me for Marie. How come I never see Daniel on the bus? Oh yeah, he goes early...

"Hey, best friend," Marie greeted as she sat down.

"Hey," I said back. There was no enthusiasm, just apathy.

"You look down again." Marie pouted, titling her head. She looked like a puppy in the rain.

"Again, just nervous."

"Nothing to me nervous about. We're just going to decide our fate and destiny for the rest of our lives."

"Did you eat to much bread today, Mare?"

She sighed and answered, "Yeah. My mom told me stay positive."

I sighed and leaned back. Almost there.

* * *

"Erudite," Daniel called. I wanted to ignore him. If I was to never see him again, I want to start now. I would only break my heart to see him again. "Hey, come here."

My mother and Marie smiled.

"Go ahead, talk to your friend," my mother said. "We're still early." A few Abnegation escorted my mother and friend away. There were only a few people here. I felt jittery. No, I shouldn't show that I didn't want to be with him. I walked over.

"You don't know if I'm going to transfer," I said. "I might not be Erudite for long."

"Oh, please. I know you. You won't transfer. Your not going to leave your mom after what happened five years ago."

A tear swelled in my eye. "Don't push it."

His eyes softened. "I'm sorry. But hey, life's life."

"I have to go, Daniel. Just... Just leave me alone."

"Hey, Allie-"

"Don't call me Allie anymore," I snapped and turned around, holding my arms. But I didn't leave. Why? I didn't know. I wanted him to hold me? Maybe. And he did. He wrapped his arms over my folded ones and held my hands.

"Don't be mad at me," he whispered in my hair. "I went to far."

I turned around a little and whispered back, "I know."

"Of course you know, your Erudite."

"You don't know if I'm going to transfer," I repeat. "I might not be Erudite for long."

"Shh... This is our last time together. Turn around."

I did as I was told. Now, we were close. Too close. His arms were around me, and I would've crumbled if we weren't in public.

"I love you, okay?" he said, his brown eyes sparkling. "No matter what faction your in."

I didn't know what to say. He was my friend and crush, but no. I didn't _love _him. We're going to be separated, I don't want to love him. Not now when I don't know where he'll end up.

"Okay," I answered, looking up at him. I'm not smiling, I'm not frowning, but my face isn't straight. It's the look of confusion. "But I can't love you back if I don't know where you'll go." I pulled away from his hug. "You'll find a girl better than me, Dan. You know that better than I do. So please, don't fall for me." I walk away from him. He looks stunned.

I take a seat to an Abnegation girl. Marie and Chris are on the other side of the circle, and they're chatting excitedly. I have the feeling that they liked each other, but when ever I ask Marie, she gets mad. I understand why she packs bread now.

"Hi," I said quietly to the Abnegation girl. She looks at me pitifully.

"Aren't you ashamed of yourself?" she asked. "Your faction killed my parents."

"My faction killed my dad. Of course, I'm ashamed."

"So, your transferring?"

"I don't know anymore." I put my head in my hands. "My life's been a mess. Your faction, along with Dauntless treats me like I'm trash. But _I_ didn't do anything. I was only eleven when this all happened. I don't understand..."

Her gaze softened. The Abnegation in her is starting to work.

"It isn't your fault. But you are related to people to started the Faction War-"

"My parents were part of the Innocents. They didn't join Jeanine."

"They could've lied."

"_They were Candor._ They can't lie!"

"But they transferred to Erudite, now didn't they?"

"They... They did. But... You know what? I give up. I don't care anymore. The past is past, Stiff. It's been five years. It's all over."

* * *

**Good, bad, awesome, terrible? REVIEWS are appreciated. Please, ****please, ****please, ****please, ****please, ****please, ****please, ****please, ****please, ****please review.**

**QUESTION TIME!**

**Why aren't people reading and reviewing?**


	4. Hanging On Edge

**Hey, guys. I'm back, and I hope you like the chapter. For the people who like Allison and Daniel... Their ship-name is officially Dallison. Bad ship-name? Whatever. **

* * *

I watched as the Ceremony started.

"Hello, I am Susan, from Abnegation," a woman said through a microphone, "I am the host for this year's Choosing Ceremony. Our young initiates will choose the Faction they will stay in for the rest of their lives. They will choose their fate and destiny." Susan continues to talk about the Factions and our future. It was a rough thirty minutes before she said, "Choose wisely."

The name call was reverse alphabetical order by first name. A boy, Zachary Tucker, Amity, was the first one. He takes the knife hesitantly and cuts himself. He looks like he's about to cry. He moves from one owl to another. From Amity to Candor.

"Choose wisely," Susan said. But that's just making him more nervous. Finally, he stops at one bowl and his blood spills: Candor. No noise comes from the Amity. The Candor claps as he steps into their section. I can't hear anything. There's a ringing in my ears. Erudite, Dauntless, or Amity? Time speeds fast and now Marie's up.

She grabs the knife and strikes herself. Without hesitation, her blood drips in Erudite. The ringing gets louder. Calm down, Allison, calm down. My eyes close. Breathe... When I open my eyes, a boy named James, from Candor, joins Dauntless. A few others picked Dauntless too. I have a feeling he's going to be important.

I close my eyes again. Daniel is at the bowls. His hand his shaking, but he cuts himself and goes to the Erudite bowl. He knew I was going to stay, he still loves me. He _loves _me. He smirks as his blood drips. The Erudite claps and he joins them. Wait - there is no way in hell that Daniel Acosta got an aptitude for Erudite. He... _Gah! _Why did it have to be so complicated? He wanted to stay with me, but I can't stand it anymore. I'm confused. I don't understand.

"Chris Beta, Erudite." And he goes to the bowls. He doesn't leave Erudite. Chris and Marie in the same Faction? That makes me smile, but I don't calm down. I finally notice the Abnegation girl is not with me anymore.

"Allison Leveta, Erudite." What? No, no, no, no. I stand, I seem confident. I hold my head up, nothing to be afraid of. Susan smiled and hands me the knife as I approach. Without hesitation, I strike myself. It stings, it hurts. I hide the pain.

"Choose wisely," she said for the last time. I close my eyes and shut my brain off. My heart will decide where I'll go. Will my blood spill on soil, water, or fire. A moment later, I hear a sizzling. I open my eyes. I am Dauntless. I'm a traitor.

* * *

Daniel and Marie are staring at me in shock. I stand in the Dauntless section, but I don't stand for long. We're running, _I'm _running. My mother's disapproving look is stuck in my mind. I keep running, but I'm in the back. We're racing down the stairs, our footsteps uneven.

_I love you, okay?_ His words are stuck in my mind. No, I don't love him. We exited the building, the train is near. The Dauntless are jumping in. The initiates are having trouble, but whoever's in helps. I'm last, running an the train is going faster. I grab the rail and feel myself stumble. No one's going to help me. No one from Erudite moved to Dauntless. Only Candor, Amity, and a few Abnegation. But people know Abnegation is brave, because of Tris. I jumped, my hand gripping the rail. My feel brush against the wall of the tunnel we just entered.

A hand touches mine and hauls me up.

"Thanks," I muttered, entering the train. I didn't see who helped me. There was an empty corner on the bus, and that's where I sit. No one wants to be with me. And I don't want to be with anyone. No one bothers me as the train speeds, and I admit, I feel a little lonely. But who wants to hang out with an Erudite? Apparently, someone does.

"Hey," comes a feminine voice.

"Who are you and what do you want?" I look up to see an Amity girl. Amity, like Marie was. But she moved Factions for me. The girl towers over me, making me shift uncomfortably.

"I'm Zoe. And I don't necessarily want anything. I'm bored, alone, and no one wants to talk to me. So, tell me, what's your name?"

I don't want to say Allison or Allie. It would remind me of how Daniel, Marie, and my mother. And that would remind me of my past and dishonesty.

"I'm Alice, Erudite."

"I can tell by your blue clothes. Get up, were almost there." I do as told and stumble, but Zoe catches my hand. Marie wouldn't do that.

"Do you, by any chance, know anyone named Marie Ponds?" I asked.

"Oh, yes. The girl who packs extra bread. We had to restrain her a couple of times. And let me tell you, it was funny." We were nearing the building. A few Dauntless-born are jumping off. Zoe looks at them jumping and her eyes widen. "I'm scared of heights..." The initiates are joining them.

"Then let's go together," I shout over the wind. I take her hand and pull her to the door. "On three. One..." The wind rustled in my ears. "Two..." My knees are bending preparing to jump. "Three!" And we jump off the train. She lets go of my hand and makes it on the roof.

I don't make it. My hands grasp the railing and I'm dangling from the roof.

"Help," is all I say.

* * *

**Good, bad, awesome, terrible? Reviews are appreciated. You know what? BRING ON THE FLAMES! I'm Dauntless, I can handle it. Just review, please! God, how hard it to write is it good or not? If I don't get _1 freaking review_, I'm going to let Allison fall.**

**QUESTION TIME!**

**Will you let Allison, Alice now, fall from the roof of Dauntless?**


	5. Falling Off The Roof

**What is happening, guys? Only one person is reviewing. You people are frustrating me. I did get that review though. But there's going to be a twist here.**

**Random Thing: "I don't care if you are a boy, you are a fangirl!" (Boy: "I am not a fangirl! I am a fanman!")**

* * *

Zoe is yelling for help, but I know no one will help me. I am an Erudite, I might as well die. I'm suppose to prove how Dauntless I am. My hands try to pull myself up, but I'm too weak. I close my eyes. Zoe is still calling. My hands are sweaty. The wind is rustling.

_And my fingers slip._

I'm free-falling to the bottom of the building. My eyes are still closed. Throughout all the danger, I feel free. I'm crazy, and free. When I open my eyes, the people on the roof are small dots, and the screaming is a whisper. But I don't make a sound. Five seconds until I die. Four seconds before I see my blood. Three seconds now. Two...

I hit something hard. But I'm not dead. My eyes shot open. _I'm not dead. _I pinch my wrist, and there's a heartbeat. I look on what I fell on. It was a net. I lay back and give a whoop.

"Need help?" someone asked. I look to my side and find a boy wearing black.

"Yes, please." And he helped me down.

"So, an Erudite? Did someone push you off or did you fall?"

"Another initiate and I were jumping off the train and I dangled from the roof. No one helped me up. But she made it up."

He chuckled. The nerve... "Well, I'm Ian."

"Name's Alice. Am I factionless now?"

"No, you made it down alive. And it's amazing that you didn't scream."

"I don't want to sound crazy, but I enjoyed jumping off a building."

Ian smiled. "Come inside; let's watch the others jump."

* * *

Ian took me inside and to another net area. Someone was screaming, falling from the top. Ian goes up to him, and helps the person down. I'm still walking over.

"First jumper, James!" I heard his name in the ceremony. He was from Abnegation... Everyone claps.

I'm standing next to Ian now, and I heard someone whisper, "Aren't you suppose to be dead?"

I whirl around and catch James' eye. "No, I'm not." And I turn back to Ian, who's smiling again. Next, I see Zoe falling. It sounds like she's screaming her lungs out. I rush over and help her down.

"Your alive!" Zoe crushes me in a hug.

"Yes, I'm alive. And I would appreciate it if you let me breath." My face is turning red. "Let's go somewhere else."

"Oh, sorry." She lets go of me.

We escape the crowd, and I could feel both James and Ian's stares. That creeps me out. Then I remember Marie's words: _Every boy that lays his eyes on Allison falls for her but she doesn't even know that boys __love _her. No, Ian and James don't like me. I can't handle it. I can't even handle Daniel. Great, now I miss him. Him, his warm embrace, his-

"So, who's the guy you were standing next to?" Zoe looks at Ian, who was helping another jumper down.

I snap out of my thoughts. I want to thank her, but she won't understand why. "That's Ian. He helped me when I fell off the roof."

"Why does that sound so normal?"

"Because we're in Dauntless. Now, come on. We have to catch up with the others."

* * *

"Hello, initiates!" a man says. I recognize him instantly. Him and the girl next to him. It's Tobias and Tris. "I'm going to go right to the point. There will be three stages of initiation. If you pass them, you are a member. If you get bellow the score board, your out. Everyone understand?"

No one wants to mess with Tobias Eaton. Ever. But I didn't understand. If we get bellow the scoreboard? What does that mean?

"Alright then," Tris says, "Initiation starts tomorrow. You have today to get used to everything. But right now, lets get to lunch." Cheers surround us and we follow Tris. She takes us to somewhere called "The Pit" and we have to climb down to get to the cafeteria. There are ladders, and I thank God there are. I don't feel like falling again.

Zoe stands next to me, grasping my hand.

"It's okay," I whispered. "We're only going to climb down." She lets go of my hand, relaxed. Dauntless-born go first, then transfers. I seemed to zoom down the steps, and Zoe acted like a timid bunny.

"C'mon, Zoe," I said as I reach the bottom. "Just a few more steps."

My friend - was she my friend? - is at the bottom an we walk into the cafeteria. It's loud, too loud perhaps. I see glares as I enter the room, but I smile and look down at the floor.

"Hey," she said, "look up. It's alright."

When I look up, I'm greeted by tables of food. Muffins, cake, hamburgers, a lot. She grabs two trays and hands one to me. Together, we grab what we need. I'm smiling genuinely now, and I gladly accept.

After Zoe and I got a decent amount of aliment, we sit at a vacant table.

"Hey, are we friends?" I asked, looking over at her.

"Of course. If were going to survive here, we're gonna need friends."

"Mind adding one more?" said a masculine voice. I look up, and the person sits down.

"James?" I questioned.

"Hi," he said. Zoe's wearing the look Marie had when I talk about Daniel.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well, at first I was looking for a table. Then I heard... What are your names?"

"Oh, okay," my friends said, "She knows your name but you don't know hers?"

"Nope. So...?"

"I'm Alice, that's Zoe." I start to eat my muffin.

"Okay. So I heard Zoe saying if we wanna survive, we need friends. The Abnegation kind of don't like me because I wasn't selfless enough."

"That's odd," I commented. "They aren't selfless if they transferred, because they are thinking about themselves rather than the family and friends they have at home."

"Oh, shut that Erudite mouth of yours." I stiffen, dropping my muffin on the table. Daniel says that._  
_

"You okay, Alice?" Zoe asked.

I blink a couple of times and close my mouth. James is looking at me, confused.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine. Just old memories..." They turn to their food, but I don't. Why is it so complicated?

* * *

**Good, bad, awesome, terrible? REVIEWS are appreciated, flames and all.**

**QUESTION TIME!**

**1) Why does everyone think Allison likes Daniel?  
2) Who here likes Dallison?**


	6. Her Tattoo

**Hey, guys. Sorry about the last chapter... I hope there are new reviewers coming. But if there isn't, I'm glad you guys are here for me. Stay Awesome, Epic, and Brilliant my fellow readers.**

* * *

Zoe, James, and I wandered around the compound, amused by everything. Tris and Tobias told the initiates to meet them at The Pit at 8:30. I couldn't get over the fact that James was a lot like Daniel. And the more he acts like him, the more I want to be with Daniel.

"Do you want a tattoo?" James joked and jabbed my ribs. Zoe giggles, and I blush scarlet.

"No, not yet," I answered. "It's only the first day. Besides, if I go factionless, I don't want people to stare at my tattoo..."

"I do," James volunteers. "And your not going to be factionless. We're here for you."

"He's right. And a tattoo won't hurt," Zoe agrees. _Yes, it would. It would hurt a lot. _"Come on, Alice. It'll be fun!"

"You sure?" I asked an rubbed my arm. She draped her arm over my shoulders.

"Yes, now let's go."

The two pulled me through the crowds. I stumbled every few seconds, but they steadied me. Daniel and Marie wouldn't do that. I seem to compare them to my past. No, what's gone is gone. This is my life now. A brand new, genuine life.

Dan- I mean, James sits down on the chair. The tattoo artist turns around. She had a blue streak in her hair, no piercings except for her ears. Ex-Amity?

"Hello, and welcome," she said. "What tattoo do you want?"

James squints, then answers: "A wolf."

"Why a wolf?" I tilt my head to the right.

"I don't know. But it'll look cool."

I laughed and Mar- God, I mean Zoe is staring at me again. Why do I think their my old friends? The artist starts to paint on his back. Zoe and I talk about our old lives and everything in the compound. After about twenty minutes, it's done.

"So," he said, "how does it look?" James turns around and I see it. I pulled out my hand and my touch makes him shiver.

"It's beautiful," I tell him, and Zoe agrees. She sits down on the chair and James and I watch from the waiting bench. She's getting a tree printed on herself.

"Hey," James said. I barely realize how close we're sitting, but I don't move. "Why'd you stiffen up at lunch? Did I say something wrong?"

"As I said, just old memories..."

He presses on. "What happened?"

I feel like I'm about to cry. "I don't want to talk about it. It's just... Never mind." I stand up and go next to Zoe, watching as the needle makes inky curves in her skin. James stays where he's at, and I'm glad he doesn't follow me. A few moments later, it's my turn.

"So, what do you want?" she inquired. I hadn't really thought about it.

"An elk."

"Where you you want it?"

Hadn't thought of that either. "On my shoulder." I remove my blazer.

"Alright then. Sit back and relax, Erudite. I won't hurt you." I don't move as I feel the needle drilling my skin.

"So, why the...um...elk?" Zoe cocks her head.

"It symbolizes freedom and a few other things."

"Symbolism. How Erudite of you."

"I know..." The next thirty minutes are quiet and I get used to the drill. It gets pulled away.

"Done," said the artist. "Now, run along. My shift is over."

I stand up from the chair and retrieve my piece clothing.

"It's nearing dark. Let's get back," I told them.

"Yeah, your right." Zoe grabs my hand, and pulls me along. James laughs and follows close behind.

* * *

Tris and Tobias weren't stationed at The Pit. Although, Ian was there. I don't know why, but butterflies flutter in my stomach. No, I won't fall in love my instructor. That's already been done. Besides, I don't need love, I need to learn how to survive in Dauntless. He made us follow him to a dormitory with eleven bunk beds. They must have prepared it, because there were twenty-two initiates.

"This is where you'll stay for the next ten weeks," Ian announced, tossing us new, black clothes. Two months, two weeks in this place, with twenty-one other people. "Go change and get some shut eye." He comes near me and whispers, "And you have to come with me when your done." Ian leaves.

I tense again. Did I do something wrong? I take of my blazer and drape the black t-shirt over me. I'm still wearing my white one, but there's buttons. So, I unbutton it under my clothes and remove it from the bottom. Pants are the hard part...

Everyone ignores me and I ignore them. Zoe and James are the only ones who take notice of me. But it's creepy because I was changing. Zoe takes the bottom bunk in the right corner of the room, telling me the top is mine. James takes the top one next to it. I smiled at them and stepped outside. There's some chatter inside, but no one stops it. Ian is waiting for me a few yards away.

I feel timid under his gaze as I walk over. "Why did you call me out?"

"Well, Nose, I heard you got a tattoo." I look up. That's it? Zoe and James got a tattoo, and he only takes notice of me?

"Yes, I did. Is that a problem?" I hold my shoulder, the left one where the elk is.

"Can I see it?" He stared at my hand. I'm confused.

"Why?"

"Alice..." He averts his eyes to mine. I realized how stormy they are.

"Fine." I pull up my sleeve to show him the animal, finally taking notice of the details. Surrounding the animal is green mist, and the animal itself is crouching down, eating grass.

"A buck?" He looks confused.

"No, it's an elk. An elk is a symbol of power and strength. It is also a symbol of freedom, because it roams the world freely. That's why I wanted it."

"You want power, strength, and freedom?"

I smiled. "No, because I already have it." He grins. "Is that all you wanted from me? To see my tattoo?"

"That, and I know it'll be tough for you here. So, if you stick with me, no one will mess with you."

I blink again. "I'm sorry, Ian, but I have friends. I don't need someone to scare away chances of others. Besides, I need a genuine friend, like Zoe and James."

"Then let me be your friend."

"I don't know, Ian, I-"

"Alice, trust me. It's not like we're getting married."

I sighed. "Okay then..."

"Great. Good night."

"Good night..." I gulped, and I step back into the dorm. The lights are on and everyone is still talking. They won't be sleeping until nine, and neither will I. I climb to the top bunk of Zoe's bed. She's talking to the boy under James' bunk.

"Hey, Zo," I called from the top, "Who's your friend?"

"This is Sean. He's Candor."

"So, you've got friends from all the factions now?" I look down.

"I guess. Not from Dauntless though..."

"I do," I said merrily, but I don't know why.

"Who?" James stared at me.

"Ian, of course. He called me out so we could talk."

"You look like you have a crush on him," Sean commented.

"You are just like Daniel," I tell him.

He looks confused. "Who's Daniel?"

"He was a Candor. My guy best friend. You don't know him?"

"Oh... Oh, now I remember. So, your Allison?"

"My name's Alice now."

"Any friend of a fellow Candor is a friend of mine." Sean smiled up at me and he and Zoe continued to talk.

"Looks like your going to survive," James said, and I turn to him.

"I guess." He reached over and I get the sneaking suspicion he wants to hold my hand. I pull out my hand and he takes it. Something ignites in me and I feel a shock. Why didn't I feel like this with Dan?

* * *

**Good, bad, awesome, terrible? Reviews are very much appreciated. I kind of ripped your little Dallison hearts, didn't I? *Spoiler Alert* Daniel and Marie are coming up soon. *End Of Spoiler* **

**QUESTION TIME!**

**Who should Alice be with? Daniel, Ian, or James?**


	7. The Physical Stage

**Hi. Thank you! Okay, here are the awesome people:**

**IIII Winter Wolf IIII**

**Epicness by Liv**

**poseidon's hufflepuff daughter**

**DreamingAboutLeoValdezForever**

**Kristinmw**

**myperfectionismyimperfection**

**You guys are great and I hope you stay with me. And I see there are a lot of Dallison shippers... I have nothing to say to that. Also, I had a few shots today. I'm not Divergent, I'm not Dauntless. I AM AFRAID OF NEEDLES. I apologize if I got anything wrong about Dauntless, I haven't reread the books fr for this. I used the Divergent Wiki though. (My name is the same as the one I have here if you wanna see me.)**

**Random Thing: Blondes are not dumb. Their curious and their thinking too hard.**

* * *

"Get up," James ordered softly. He nudged my side.

I groaned, sitting up. Everyone was waking. Today was initiation. My eyes widened. _Today was initiation_. I jumped up from from bunk, landing on my feet, and spotted Zoe a few feet away. She held three piles of clothes.

"Hey, Alice, James, heads up." She balled the piles and threw them at us. I caught mine square in the chest, and, like how I did yesterday, changed. James changes regularly. The other initiates mumbled as we exited the room.

* * *

"Good morning, Initiates," a new instructor greeted us. It was a woman, and Ian stood next to her. I felt a twinge of jealousy. No, no. Bad Alice. "Today, we will do the physical stage. Dauntless-born are with me, Ian takes initiates. We will teach you how to fight and defend. Then, you will battle each other. Your rankings are based off of how many wins you take. Am I clear?"

"Yes, ma'am," we all answered. She smiles and leaves with the Dauntless-born.

"Morning," Ian whispers to me as he walks past. I look back and everyone follows him. I'm in the front, my friends at my sides. James presses a hand on my back to make me move faster. And I do.

"Okay. So, the physical. Do you see the punching bags?" Our instructor gives it a punch. We all nod.

"Go ahead and fight however you can. I'll come around and help. After a few practices, your fighting for real. Got it?" We nod again. "Alright. Go!"

I walked over to a punching bag, circling around it. What's the best strategy to take out my opponent? I gave it a weak punch. It hurt my hand. I kicked it; that was easier. I counties to kick until someone stopped me.

"Why aren't you punching it?" I heard him say.

I turned around, kicking he bag one last time. "It's too hard."

"Dauntless never say its too hard. Let me help you." Ian directs his attention to the sac. He gives it a powerful blow, making it spiral out of control. I feel scared of him now. "Give it a try."

I step in front of it and give it a punch. It barely moves. I give a groan of frustration, running my fingers through my hair.

"Punch it again." Ian crossed his arms. I punched it harder. Nothing. "C'mon, Nose, this is becoming pathetic." More blows. It started to sway. "Your so weak." He's smiling, and I'm mad. The punch I give is just like Ian's, and I could see that he's proud of me.

"Thanks for the help,"I muttered, steadying the bag.

"Your welcome. I'll check on you later. Continue." After a rough hour of kicking and punching, it's time for breakfast. I guess they made us work for our food.

I catch up with Zoe, but James is nowhere to be seen. Not that I mind. We're climbing down to The Pit, and she's not that afraid anymore. Breakfast is the same as last night's dinner. I just grabbed a muffin and sat at the table where Zoe, James, and I were. The seat is cold, but that doesn't matter.

"Really, Alice?" Zoe's tray is piled with... There was oatmeal? She sits across from me. "A chocolate muffin is not enough to satisfy you for the next five hours. If so, you should've got blueberry."

"I'm allergic to blueberries..."

"Oh... How about apples?"

"I love apples." I see James and Sean walking toward us with trays, smiling. "Hey, boys."

"Morning, Alice." James sits next to me, and Sean's next to Zoe. "How'd you do?"

"Well, I'm good at kicking things, so watch out. And Ian helped me with my punches."

Sean and Zoe are in their own world now.

"Why do you keep mentioning Ian?"

"One, he is my friend and our instructor. Two, I want to. Three, you asked."

"Alright then..." He snakes his and around mine, but I don't let it slip away. He seemed to have forgotten Ian. I could see a twinkle in his eye and a smile on him lips. I turn away from him and pick up my muffin.

"That's all your eating, Elk Girl?" he asked. I nod and nibble it.

"Yeah, is that a problem?"

"For you it is. Get something a little more appetizing."

"What? Like fifty pounds of Dauntless cake?"

"That'll work."

"No. I'm going to eat this muffin. And that's that. Okay, Wolf Boy?"

"Fine, fine. Whatever makes you happy." He winks and I'm blushing again. "Aww... Your blushing!" I hide my head in my hands, but his hand is still holding mine. Oh boy...

* * *

**Good, bad, awesome, terrible? Reviews are appreciated, flames and all. So, there's that chapter.**

**QUESTION TIME!**

**New faction, new life, right? What's your new name?**

**My Answer:**

**Aly. I told you Allison was based off me... So, yeah. If you wanna call me Aly, go ahead.**


	8. Can't You Understand

** Hello again, fellow humans. I hope your human... Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the last chapter. Thanks for sticking around this long. Please Read & Review, Follow & Favorite! If you do that, your awesome. And keep being awesome, epic, and brilliant. This chapter may be bad, but I'm trying. :(**

* * *

The rest of the day was tiring. I hated initiation, but my friends seem to love it. Other factions, other opinions, right? Either way, I was glad it was over. I had blister and cuts all over my hand, and Ian gave us all salve. We only had one hour for ourselves, and it was eight o'clock. The boys seemed to get along great, and Zoe and I have come a little closer. If that's possible.

The night autumn air blew past us, making my hair fly around. I didn't tie anymore, and the new clothes we got showed off our arms, so my tattoo is visible. Zoe's was on her wrist, so not everyone can see it. Sean got a tattoo earlier. Just a bear paw on his right shoulder, opposite of mine. And James? No one would see it. I'm pretty sure. If anyone wanted to, he'd have to take off his shirt... And that would be awkward.

I shook my head and returned to reality. My arm looped in with Zoe, and the boys talking loudly behind us. The lightning is dim, and there's a lot of people, so you don't know if your gonna bump into someone. I look down at the chasm, feeling the river spray on my ankles, smiling. My friends grow silent and look over too. The look confused, but I feel breathless. When was the last time when I saw natural water?

"Hey, Als? You okay?" one of them ask, but I'm too distracted by the water to know who said it. Maybe it's because water was the symbol for Erudite. Erudite... My mom, my friends, my past. A tear drops into the chasm but I hope they can't see it.

"Fine, great. Just..."

"Old memories?" someone finished.

"Exactly. Now, lets get a move on." I clasp my hands and turn to them. "I wouldn't want to make you guys wait for me."

"Look who's acting like an Abnegation." Sean smiles and we're walking again.

"Oh, shut up." I blush; I do that a lot. I find us back at the dormitory. An empty dormitory.

Zoe settles on her bottom bunk and stays motionless before palming her forehead. "Damn it, I forgot something in the tattoo place. I'm gonna go get it."

Before I could speak, Sean goes up to her and said, "I'll go with you. I mean, um... You can't go alone. It's dark, there's a lot of people, and-"

"Shut up Candork. Let's go." As Zoe is at the door, she winks, then leaves with Sean. Dang it, this was a setup.

* * *

"So..." I tried to break the awkward silence, failing miserably.

"Calm down, Erudite. You look jittery again." James is fixing the beds. I join him so he could finish faster.

"What am I suppose to do? Your not talking to me, and I want to break the ice."

"Then let's talk." He fixes a blanket and I straighten a pillow. We continue with other beds in silence for a few minutes. "Can you tell me about your past?"

"I told you that it was personal." Two more bunks to fix. We move on to that. Where's Sean and Zoe?

"But maybe if I knew about at least a little of your past, you won't tense up every time I say something."

"I don't tense every time."

"Allison." He stops fixing, but I continue. I don't want him to call me Allison.

"Alice. My name is Alice now."

"No. Your name is Allison. And I want her to talk to me. Allison, the Erudite from yesterday. We shouldn't act Dauntless when were not."

"We're going to be Dauntless."

He gave me a glare, and I stop. There's only one bed left, but it's already fixed so I go back to my bunk. Tossing myself to the top, I sit up, running my hands through my hair then hugging my knees.

"A little. Just a little." He climbs on to the top of his and holds out his hand. I can't help by look up. Hesitantly, I take it. It's only 8:42. No one will be here until 9. I know my other two friends will.

"Would it make you shut up?" I stare at him, my eyes blurry with tears. I'm going to cry again. He isn't being abnegate.

"Yes. I just wanna know."

"You got an aptitude for Erudite, huh?"

"One, were not allowed to discuss our results. Two, don't change the subject."

"Fine. In primary school, I met an Amity girl named Marie. She became my best friend throughout all my years. Middle school, I met Daniel. He became my best friend too. Every month, they would come to Erudite because no one would hang out with me. I got a crush on Daniel and he did too. Before the Ceremony, he told me he loved me." I wiped a tear from my eye.

"Did you say that you loved him?" His eyes are sparkling.

"No. I told him I couldn't love him if I didn't know where he'll go. He and Marie moved to Erudite for me. And knowing that Daniel is a total idiot, I knew he moved just to be with me. When I chose Dauntless, I betrayed my mom and a promise I made her. I'm messed up. Well, now you know most of my past. You. Are. Exactly. Like. Daniel. You don't realize how much it hurts when you hear the person you've been with most I your life comes back after you left them."

James' speechless, staring at me with those big brown-blue eyes. How can he have those irises? However he got them, their beautiful.

"I'm sorry I pushed you." He lets go of my hand, but his eyes are still on my.

"'I'm sorry'? That's all you have to say? After all that? God, you'll never understand the hardship, James!" I'm crying now. Sobbing, and it's only a matter of minutes before someone enters.

"Allison, the only reason why I said that is because I have nothing to say. Nothing to relate to."

"What do you mean?" My cries are softer.

"I don't have a family. They died before the war. My brother, he's lost outside the fence. Somewhere where I won't see him. And friends?" He scoffed. "I didn't have any until you, Zoe, and Sean came along. That's why I was jealous when you talked about Ian. Al, I don't want to lose you."

I'm motionless. He... He... I don't want to lose him either. Even if he reminds me of my betrayal. I go down an he follows me. My arms are outstretched. I know Abnegation hold hands, and that's it. Marie has taught me what a hug is, and I wan to show him. I wrap my arms around his waist rather than his neck. He does the same. I can hear his heartbeat. And it's racing.

"I don't want to lose you either."

* * *

**Good, bad, awesome, terrible? Reviews are appreciated, flames and all. Be awesome, be happy my fellow readers. :)**

**QUESTION TIME!**

**What are you afraid of?**

**My Answer:**

**I'm not afraid of heights, I'm afraid of the fall. I'm not afraid of darkness, I'm scared if the unknown (supernatural stuff...). I'm afraid of needles, failure, feeling helpless, getting caught doing something wrong (like what I'm doing now, typing this story at midnight), and lastly, death. But I want to die, to just disappear...**

* * *

**Little Boy: Are you an angel?**

**Me: No.**

**Little Boy: Yes, your are. My mom said that people with slits on their wrists are angels who don't like their life on Earth and trying to get back to heaven.**

**Me: Well, your mom is very wise.**

**Little Boy: Yes. And she already returned home.**

**Do you feel like crying? Don't worry, you don't have to repost. I don't do that. (Read the bottom of my profile.)**


	9. Fighting Zoe

**Hi. So, I finished my Percy Jackson fanfiction. It's pretty sad and terrible... It's called I'm Sorry if your a P.J.O. fan. But if you haven't read the fanfiction, I suggest you don't.**

* * *

For the next few weeks, Ian made us fight each other. He explained how the score board worked. Occasionally, Tris and Tobias would pop up and check on us. Every time I fought, I tried my hardest. They went hard on me, and it was only fair if I would return the favor. Most of the time, I'd lose and see my name below the line, but the next day of training, I would study my opponents weaknesses and beat them until they had a bruise. Don't mess with an Erudite. But today was a little more complicated. I was fighting Zoe.

"Can't we switch partners?" I begged.

"Nope. You and Zoe are tied for sixteenth place. If one of you win, you'll bump up to fifteenth. Loser goes to sixteenth. Remember, fifteen and down, your out."

"This isn't fair," Zoe muttered and stepped into the ring. I followed.

I placed my fists in front of me to protect my face. She's my friend, I don't want to hurt her, but I want to get up on the board. She'll understand if I hurt her. She will; she will; she will. I saw her leg jerk up, so I side-stepped. She threw a punch to my left, and I ducked, catching her leg to trip her. Zoe fell with a soft thud. That was a quick fight. But no, it wasn't over. I jumped up before she could kick my face. She grabbed my arm and punched my stomach. I doubled over, but I steadied myself and grabbed one of her arms, spun her so her back was facing me, and grabbed her other arm. She was locked. And that's it. The fight is over, and we aren't hurt.

"That was not very entertaining," I heard Tris comment. "But very good. Class dismissed."

* * *

My friends and I headed out. Ian hasn't been much of a friend lately, besides bringing me to the practice room at night so he can teach me more. That, and he gives me Dauntless cake. Lots and lots of Dauntless cake...

"So," Sean inquired, "where are we going now?" He and Zoe are holding hands... I stifled a laugh. But I'm not one to speak, James and I hold hands before we sleep.

"Just going to wander around, I guess," I answered.

"Or we could go back to the cafeteria and eat more muffins," Zoe suggested, smiling.

"Or we can go back to the dorms." James laces his fingers through mine and I lean against his shoulder. A few weeks can change someone a lot. I don't know what I feel for James. But whatever I feel, I know it's positive.

"Great idea," I said. "I'll go."

"Whatever." Zoe rolls her eyes. "I'm going to get more muffins. Sean, let's go." She pulled him along with her, and James and I are alone again. Not that I mind.

"Let's go?" I asked.

"Yeah, let's go."

* * *

We're laying down next to each other on my bed, looking at the ceiling.

"Hey," he whispered, turning to face me, "Visiting Day is coming up soon. Are you excited?"

I turned my head an smiled. "Of course. And I want you, Sean, and Zoe to meet my mom. I just hope that the authorities don't have to take her."

"The authorities will be Dauntless, and the Faction trusts us to protect it. I can't wait to meet your mom."

"I also hope she doesn't see you as my boyfriend or anything..." I could feel the heat rushing up to my face as he holds my chin up to meet his eyes. His hand cups one of my cheeks and I nuzzle myself onto him.

"Am I that bad?"

"No, of course not. I just don't want her to get the wrong idea." We stay in silence for a while, not moving from our position. I want to huddle up next to him, to feel his warm embrace.

"You know... We can change the part of me not being your boyfriend..."

I bolt up, almost hitting the ceiling. "James!" I glare at him, but my deer-like eyes seemed to make me look confused. He's smiling like a lunatic as he sits it, leaning against the back wall.

"Kidding, Al. Unless you want to. I'm not going to protest."

"Dang, you are exactly like Daniel. And no, I am not going to be your girlfriend. I'm not going to be anyone's girlfriend. Yet."

"Tell me when you come around." He winks, but I know he's only joking. I rolled my eyes.

"Get on your bed, Jay. I'm tired."

"Fine, fine. Night, Allison."

"Good night."

* * *

**Good, bad, awesome, terrible? Reviews are appreciated, flames and all. Isn't that a beautiful chapter? **

**QUESTION TIME!**

**Best quotes ever? (Sorry, I like poetry, quotes, writing, reading, all that shiz.)**

**My Answer:**

**Popular Girl - "You look ugly."  
Me - "Really?"  
Popular Girl - "Yes!"  
Me - "Good, I was trying to look like you today."**

**(Best. Teen. Quote. EVER.)**


	10. First Visiting Day P1

**Remember when I told you Daniel and Marie were coming? Yeah... Here you go! Warning: May be bad. :(**

* * *

"Are you ready?" Zoe asked, fixing my leather jacket. Today was Visiting Day, where I hope I could see my mother. Where my friends will see their families. But James...

"Yes. Now, come on. The other initiates are downstairs already." I tugged her arm and she laughed. The boys were waiting for us at the door, and I just wanted to zoom outside. The first stage of initiation finished, and my friends and I have made it through. Somehow. Three weeks and two days of pure torture. Just... Six weeks and five days left of initiation!

My best friend and I are now standing among the other initiates. Everyone visiting is in The Pit, and I know my mom is in there somewhere. Tobias and Tris are telling us the importance of family, so we can stay with them for the entire day. I feel jittery.

"Okay, you can go now." Tobias smiles and the doors open.

We're all running to The Pit. Zoe is lost in the crowd, and I'm going crazy, pushing through the it. The initiates are climbing down the ladders, and I could see all the parents below. A vision of blue catches my eye, and the next thing I know, I'm at the bottom, running towards it. Someone behind me grasps my hand. When I see James, I grin and we're evenly running toward the blue. It's close now.

* * *

"Mom!" I cried. "Mom!"

"Allison?" I heard her say, and I'm wrapped in an embrace. Her hand is stroking my hair. James hand escapes mine, and I could feel his grin. I'm crying as I looked up. My mother looked older with gray streaks in her hair. "I've missed you, my daughter."

"I missed you, too. So much. I'm sorry I didn't stay with you. I'm sorry..."

She held my shoulders. "If I hadn't set you free, you wouldn't be strong. You'd be trapped somewhere you don't want to be. I'm proud of you."

I smiled and wiped my tears. As my hands dropped to my sides, his hand intertwines with mine.

"And who might this young man be?" My mother doesn't drop her smile as she examines him.

"This is James. He's my friend. I had two other friends, Zoe and Sean, but I lost them in the crowd."

"Hello, ma'am," James greeted and my mother shakes his other hand.

"Hey, Mrs. Leveta!" That voice... It's so familiar... "I see you've found her." I see them and I want to scream.

"Dan? Marie?" I questioned confused. Aren't they suppose to be with their families? "What are you doing here?"

"To see you of course," Daniel said, smiling. I'm not smiling, neither is James. His smile drops too when he sees our intertwined hands.

"Allison, I must leave." My mother's voice is calm, but I see a sense of urgency.

"But why? Mother, you just got here. I-"

"I'm afraid I have another person to visit."

"Who?"

"Good-bye, my daughter." I rush over and hold my mother back. Why is she leaving? Why does she have to go? But I let her free, disappointment filling me. I sink to my knees, confused. What?

"Hey, Erudite, get up." Daniel is talking, and I do so.

"Where's Marie?" I asked.

"She left to meet a girl named Zoe."

"Zoe... She and Sean didn't see Mother."

James swings an arm over my shoulder and whispers, "There's always next month, right?" I smiled and leaned against him, aware of how jealous Daniel looks.

"So, you guys look pretty close," Daniel examines. "Are you together?"

"No," James answers, "she's my friend."

"Then why are you holding her hand, lover boy?"

"Because I allowed him, Dan." I glared at him.

"What happened to you? You used to hate all the boys except me. And you hate it when I hug you."

"Only because that was before the Ceremony!" I snapped. "I told you that I don't want to be with you, Daniel."

"I miss Allie, the smart-mouth Erudite that I loved. Can I talk to her instead of whoever this is?"

"My name is Alice, not Allie."

"I don't care who you are anymore, I just miss Allison."

James removed his arm and I feel cold. He tells me, "Talk to him in the dorms. I'll be waiting for you, okay?" I nod and take Dan by the wrist.

* * *

My old friend and I are in the dorms. Before I know it, I'm pushed against the wall.

"Daniel, stop," I commanded, but he doesn't. His lips crush against mine and I'm punching him. "Stop!" They move down to my neck and I push him off me. "What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking that I miss my Allison."

"I was never yours! And I never will be."

"Oh, so you would rather be with that guy outside?"

"James. And yes, he doesn't push me to do things that I don't want to do." I couldn't keep in. "And if you continue, I will personally throw you out of here."

"Fine then. But if your Prince Charming is acting weird, don't say I didn't warn you."

He slammed the door on the way out. I sank down, leaning on the wall, with my trembling hands covering my face. Thoughts clouded my mind. What just happened?

* * *

To Be Continued...

* * *

**Good, bad, awesome, terrible? Reviews are appreciated, flames and all. That was bad, wasn't it...**

**QUESTION TIME!**

**Favorite character in this story and in Divergent?**

**My Answer:**

**Uh... Allison and Tris, of course.**


	11. First Visiting Day P2

**HEY, GUYS. I feel hyper today... I found this, and I want to share it with you.**

_**If I have ten books, and you take five, what do you have? That's right. A black eye and a broken arm.**_

**Hope you enjoy! Sorry for grammar mistakes and overuse of words. I've gotten use to them and I'm too lazy to reread my chapters. (Unless they have already been published.)**

* * *

I'm rocking back and forth, not looking up. Daniel... Okay, I still like him. I just don't want him to kiss me. I want him to be like the boy I met in middle school. And he wants me to be that girl, too. But we grew up, now didn't we? So, I can't wish for him to be what I want him to be if I don't do the same.

"And then she was like-" Marie is here, in the dorm room, talking to Zoe. But I'm still not looking up. "Allie? Is that you?" I nodded, my shoulders shaking. No, I am not being dramatic. "Get up, I want to see you."

I stand without hesitation. Marie and Zoe looked worried. I must have tear stains on my face. My arms are outstretched and I engulfed the two in a hug. The three of us sink to our knees. They must not have understood why I was crying, but the Amity in them did.

"Als, are you okay?" Zoe asked, removing herself from the hug. Marie did the same, smoothing my hair down like she use to. I'm glad she didn't change much.

"No. I just wanted to be with my mom today. She left before I could do anything more. And Daniel? I just wanted him to be my friend again, but I didn't even know he was coming. I blew all my chances."

"He's still outside waiting for you," Marie told me. "He said he still loves you."

"God, tell him I don't love him. I never will."

"But why?"

"We're in different Factions. I might as well love someone from Dauntless."

"Oh, like James?" Zoe wiggles her eyebrows and I feel like slapping myself.

"No! Well, maybe... What am I thinking? Ugh, no. No, I won't fall in love again."

"You never know. Love has it's ways. And you don't know if you've already fallen for him." Marie stood. "I need to go visit Amity now. Bye, _Alice_."

"Bye, Mare." Zoe and I waved farewell. It was only a matter of seconds before a worried James busted through the door.

* * *

"Okay, what happened? What did he do? Did you get hurt? Do I need to-"

"James, I'm okay now..." I muttered. "You can stop worrying." He scowled at me.

"How can I stop worrying? I don't want you to get hurt."

"I'm just going to spend time with my family now." Zoe stood and exited the room. Of course she would leave us...

"Oh, my God. I should have never left you." He started to pace. I just sat there, on the floor, watching him.

"James, stop. I don't want you to be like this. I'm fine."

"Your tears say otherwise."

"You know what?" I stood up and wiped my eyes. "There! See? No more tears." His scowl doesn't leave his face. I don't like it when he does that either. James looks dangerous, and his brown-blue eyes darken.

I hold out my arms and looked at him like a puppy. When he stops scowling, I smiled and my arms surround him by the waist. His cheek rests on my head, and mine rests on his chest. The steady rhythm of his heartbeat calms me down some. His warm embrace makes me want to melt. A normal hug; how I feel like whenever we touch.

"I told you that I was okay." My voice is muffled.

"I still don't believe you, Als." I removed my arms. He looks disappointed; I certainly am but I don't show it. I jumped onto his bunk and he follows soon after. We're staring at the ceiling again.

"You should. I'm your best friend."

"I know you are. But since your my best friend, I want to help you. I don't want you to get hurt. _Ever_."

"Jay, you do realize that we're in Dauntless, right? Getting hurt is a part of our daily life now."

"You know what I mean." We lain in silence for a long time.

"Describe me in one word," I told him. It was getting boring, just staring at the ceiling like this.

"One word can't describe you. But if I had to, I would 'mine'."

The heat raced all over my body. "Why are you such a flirt?"

"I am not a flirt. I simply think of you as mine. My best friend, my fighting partner, _mine_."

"Fine. But if your going to keep giving me the pieces, I might as well give you the full message." He stared confused. "Can you give it back?"

"Give what back?"

"My heart. You stole it and you won't give it back." He grinned.

"Nah, I think I'm going to keep it for a while." I'm grinning with him. "I like you, Alice. It's been pretty obvious, but I really like you."

I nuzzle myself onto him again, feeling his lips on my forehead. "I really like you too."

* * *

**Good, bad, awesome, terrible? Reviews are appreciated, flames and all. **

**QUESTION TIME!**

**Did I rush it...?**


	12. The Mental Stage

**Sorry for yesterday's chapter. I have my plans... My Erudite brain is acting up again. Don't worry, it's not bad. Well, it is some. Hehe... I should stop talking now. Enjoy the chapter!**

**Random Thing: Never, ever, take a picture near a swamp. EVER. Don't ask why. Just don't. Don't stop to take one, especially in front of it. _GOT THAT?_**

* * *

_"No, I won't fall in love again."_

_"You never know. Love has it's ways. And you don't know if you've already fallen for him."_

I lied. When I saw him, I just... Ugh. Yes, I've grown very close to someone I have been friends with for two weeks. But he isn't important right now, it's initiation. And I hope he feels the same way.

* * *

"Good morning, everyone," Christina, the Dauntless born instructor said, "Today is the beginning of Stage Two." Everyone cheers. "Congratulations for passing the first round. As you well know, seven of our friends are now factionless. You will not join them, yes?" We nod. Christina laughed. "In this stage, five of you will get cut. Good luck, and we'll be on our way. Dauntless-born!" And with that, they leave. James grabs my sweaty hand. Zoe and Sean are in the front, but we're in the middle.

"Okay," Ian tells us, "this part of initiation is the Mental stage. Why? Because strength doesn't matter here. It's about strategy." He picks up a gun. "These guns are loaded with fake bullets. It has the weight and size of a real gun. But if you hit someone, it _will_ hurt. Everyone understand?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good. Now, do you see those targets? You will shoot. We will only be on guns for half this stage. The other half, we'll focus on knives. And since this is the _mental _stage, I'm pretty sure our Erudite friend will do excellently." At the compliment, James growls quietly. I squeezed his hand. _Calm down. _"This is how you shoot a gun." He stands far from the first target, holds the gun with both hands, and places it a fair distance from the body. Ian squints, stands with his legs apart, and pulls the trigger. The bullets sails through the air and hits the center of the target perfectly. "Begin!"

We file in line, and he gives us the weapons quickly. I walked over at my target and examined it. James is next to me, and everyone is shooting already. My Erudite mind starts to work. My vision zeros in on the small red dot at the center. I position myself like our instructor did and pulled the trigger. I missed. I tried again, leaning toward the right. My body jolts back. When I shoot, I miss again.

I grunted in frustration, and I feel a presence coming toward me.

"Did I lie," our instructor asked, "when I said you would be good at this?"

"Yes, you did." I missed again, jumping a little. I feel his hands wrap over mine, pulling the gun higher.

"Stand straight with your legs apart." I did so. "Crouch your shoulders a little. Now, do you see the target?"

"Yeah." He let go.

"Focus on it, then pull the trigger." I narrowed my eye-sight and fired. The shot pierced the center. _I did it._ "Good. Keep practicing." I continued on, occasionally looking to see if James is doing all right.

He isn't.

"Need help?" I questioned, firing the last bullet. It hit very close to the center, but I didn't make it.

"It's pretty obvious." I set down my empty gun and walked over to him. He's standing in position, but it's the way he's holding his gun.

"Move the weapon up more." He did so. "Keep your eyes on the dot, then fire." I continued to help him until lunch, when Ian yells at us to go to The Pit.

* * *

"Two weeks and two days of gun shooting and knife throwing," Sean said, flicking his muffin. "I can't do that."

"Hey," I replied, biting into my hamburger, "you passed the first stage. I mean, at least you didn't get a broken nose like Zoe did."

She glared at me. "Or a sprang wrist like Alice did." We all laugh at our banter. This is my daily life now. Not constantly reading or helping in the kitchen, like I did with Erudite.

"Seriously, you two. I can't shoot it. Alice? Can you tell me why you do it so perfect?"

"Oh, I didn't do it perfectly. Not until Ian helped. All we have to do is get in position, focus, then fire. Simple."

"You've been talking about Ian a lot lately," Zoe commented, "Do you have a crush on him or something?" I tried to hold in my blush, but I grasp James hand under the table.

"Of course not," I said as firmly but playfully as possible.

"Who do you like?" Zoe pressed on. She and Sean are leaning close to me, and I could feel my hand squeezing James'.

"No one in particular. How about you, Zo? Do you, ah, have a relationship with anyone?" She blushed like a tomato.

"No."

"Listen, I may not be Candor like Sean," James butts in, "but I can tell something's going on."

"Okay, I'll tell you what's happening if you two tell me what's happening." Zoe's stare flicks to me, then to James.

"You first," James challenged.

And then it happened. I'm going to hyperventilate like a fangirl. Reading does that to people. _Zoe and Sean kissed. _I'm gonna faint, I'm gonna faint. But then I turned serious.

"Okay, I knew something was going on-"

"Of course, your an Erudite." Sean rolls his eyes and I glare at him.

"As I was saying, I knew something was going on with you two, but when did this start?"

"Last week," Sean answered.

"You are such a Candork." Zoe punched him playfully.

"That's why you love me." They slipped into talking with each other, forgetting that I had to confess. Not that I'm complaining...

* * *

**Good, bad, awesome, terrible? Reviews are appreciated, flames and all.**

**QUESTION TIME!**

**Do you have any questions...?**


	13. Iris and James

**Hey, guys. ****When I make the Fear Landscape chapter, all the fears that Allison has are also mine. And I have a lot... Maybe 9 or 10. And do you really want to know why you don't take pictures in front of a swamp? Quick story: My mom was looking through Facebook (ugh) and she told me to watch this video. Let's just say there was a camera, a teenage girl, and a crocodile. Nothin' more to say to that. And to DreamingAboutLeoValdezForever: Not yet...**

* * *

"Ready, aim, fire!" he barked. Half of Stage Two was already finished, and we were throwing knives. Sean wasn't lying - well, he can't; he's Candor - when he said he couldn't do it. His name was at the bottom of the scoreboard. One of my best friends - also Zoe's boyfriend - was going to become factionless if he didn't pass this.

"Candor," Ian shouted. I kept my aim. James and I shared a worried glance, then stared at our friend a few feet away. "You've got to keep up. Do you see the scoreboard? Soon you won't even be on it if you don't pass. Ready, aim, fire!" Harsh much?

Soon enough, it was time for dinner. I grinned when I saw James and Zoe comforting him. My way of comforting? Giving someone Dauntless cake. Everyone loves Dauntless cake. Right? I grabbed a plate of the chocolaty heaven and thanked the baker. Everyone was starting to like me better - except for one person. And that one person is now sitting next to James. _On my seat. _

I gave Sean his plate, smiling at him. He smiled back and started to nibble the dessert. I cleared my throat.

"Um, Iris," I told the girl sitting next to my friend, "your on my seat."

She looked up, and said, "Oh, Allie, there's a seat over there, next to your other friends. You don't specifically need to sit next to James." The worst part of all of this was that James wasn't pushing her away. It looked like he _wanted _her there. I scowled, grabbed a muffin from a nearby tray and sat down next to Zoe. I couldn't say that I wasn't surprised that James picked her instead of me.

She had kaleidoscope eyes and blonde hair. She was always active in initiation, and was friends with everyone except me. She's beautiful, athletic, and popular; everything I wanted to be.

Zoe nudged me and bit into her burger. I looked up from my muffin, which I have not started devouring.

"What?" I whispered. Her eyes flicked to the other side of the table and then me. I glanced in that direction to see Iris and James talking. I didn't want to hear the conversation, but I could see Iris blushing. I tried not to furrow my brow and glare. They're laughing together.

_And I feel jealous._

With a subtle growl of frustration, I stand up, not forgetting my muffin, and leave the cafeteria.

"Alice," someone called. Feminine. Not Zoe or Iris. I turned around to see Tris running after me. "What happened? Dinner is even done."

"Nothing," I muttered. She squinted.

"Stop lying, Erudite, and spit it out."

I stand there, frozen for a few minutes. Then my hands cover my face and I'm kneeling on the ground. I groaned. "I'm jealous, all right? I envy Iris for being so dang perfect."

"Iris isn't perfect." She helped me and we're walking toward the dorms. "No one is."

"Says you. You're freaking Tris Prior, Savior of the Factions!" I bite into my muffin.

"I wasn't and I am not perfect."

"Your only saying that because you were from Abnegation."

"No, I'm not." Tris opened the door and we stepped in. I jumped on James' bed. "Isn't the other one yours?"

"So? I always go here before I rest." My dinner was only half done.

Tris grunted and hopped onto my bunk. "Tell me. Why else are you jealous?"

"It's only because of Iris."

"She did something, didn't she?"

"Yes. But it's not important. It shouldn't be important, given my current position as an initiate."

Tris chuckled. "Come on. Just spit it out."

I laid down on the bunk, staring at the plaster. "It's only because Iris took James away from me."

"James? The Abnegation initiate?"

"Yeah..."

"Are you two together?" She raised an eyebrow.

"No! I mean, he's my best friend. Yeah, I told him I liked him, and so did he. But we can't be together. It would throw off our focus, and we won't be able to pass initiation."

Tris sighed and got off the bed. "Well, if he cares about you, he'll come back. And that's a promise."

* * *

**Good, bad, awesome, terrible? Reviews are appreciate, flames and all. Okay, confession time. Who hates Iris already?**

**QUESTION TIME!**

**I like how people answer to reviews. Should I start doing that?**


	14. Choose : Allison or Iris

**MAJOR ISSUE! For the first time in my life, I have Writer's Block. It's terrible! How do I put up with this? Um, if you guys wanna help me, please PM or review a plot. Or you guys can give me poems or quotes. I just need inspiration. Thanks for helping if you do. -Stay Awesome, Epic, and Brilliant**

**WARNING: Bad chapter.**

* * *

I lain in his bunk for a while. Why hasn't he come for me yet? He's going to be with Iris. Iris, Zoe, and Sean, while I'll be alone. Groaning, I got down and exited the room. But there is one person... The one person James' is jealous of.

* * *

"Ian," I called through the night wind. The leather jacket wrapped around me only made it cold. He was talking to Tobias, and the two had bottles in their hands. I cringed, but I kept moving forward with a grin on my face.

"Oh, hey, Als." He smiled and I stood by his side. "Wanna join us?"

"Heavens, no." I shook my head. "I was just wondering if I could borrow you for a few moments?" I looked up at him, but he wasn't much taller than me. Tobias on the other hand...

"Um, sure. Four, you okay with this?" Ian looked over at his fellow instructor.

"Yeah, I'm cool. See you later." He waved and got lost in the crowd. Tobias' probably going to find Tris.

"So, why do you need me?" Ian asked.

"Can I practice early today?"

"Why?"

"Just because. Please." He raised an eyebrow, and my hand slipped into his. Once that happens, there are no more questions, and we are on our way to the Practice Room.

* * *

I heard laughing and Ian signals me to stop. He opened the door and I gasp. My friends...

"What are you four doing in here?" Ian interrogates. I walk beside him to get a better look. James is holding a gun, Iris has a muffin with a hole in it, and Zoe and Sean looked like they were laughing.

"Nothing serious, sir," Iris said, smirking.

"You shouldn't be in here. Keep _this _up, and you'll be factionless," he growled.

"Ian, stop," I hissed, tugging at him arm. I felt him tense, then relax.

"Get out." The four shuffled out. James is glaring at me. What did I do? He's the one that betrayed me for _Iris_.

"You don't need to be like that to my friends," I told him, grabbing the gun from the floor.

"It's the instructor in me. I'm only normal when I'm with the Dauntless, or you."

"Yeah, that makes me feel _really _special," I muttered and reloaded the weapon. He changed the subject.

"Why do you want to practice with a gun? Aren't we on knives?"

"Well-" I stood in position. "-with guns, I'm still bad. Knives can wait." I fired. "I keep missing."

"Let me help you with that." He held me the way he did at the first day of Stage Two. "Okay. Focus, remember?" His breath is warm against my ear. James is more wintry. Don't compare them, Allison.

"Yes, I remember." His fingers lock over mine, and the index in half way to pulling the trigger.

"Ready...Set...Fire." And the shot rings throughout the room.

* * *

"Alice, how did you know we were in there?" Sean asked as I slip into my bunk.

"I didn't. Just went in for practice time." He studies me for a while.

"Good, your not lying." Sean snuggled himself into his covers and started talking to Zoe. I don't seem to talk to her much since I officially learned they were dating.

"I thought I wouldn't lose you," James grunts and faces me.

"You didn't lose me, Jay. You let me go. _For Iris_."

"I didn't let you go."

"Then why didn't you come for me when I ran out?"

"Because..." He faltered.

"Dan was right. But I didn't listen to him. I let you take my heart, but you just won't give it back. Instead, your ripping it apart."

"Al, I-"

"It's okay." My voice is dead silent. "Save your excuses. You said you didn't want me to get hurt. Too late." I turn away from him.

"Allison. Look me in the eye and tell me you hate me." I turned to face him. Say it, Alice. Tell him you hate him. The words are caught in my throat, and I cant speak. "Come on, you can say it."

"No, I can't. But you have to choose. It's either me or Iris. Tell me in the morning, Jay. And I'll see if I hate you."

* * *

**Good, bad, awesome, terrible? Reviews are appreciated, flames and all. That was the result of writer's block.**

**QUESTION TIME!**

**Will you help me? Please send in a plot with title, quote, or poem. Remember, the Questions are optional.**


	15. As Expected

**Uh... Hi.**

* * *

I woke up to someone's lips on mine. On instinct, my arms wrapped around their neck. When I open my eyes, there's James. Huh? I pulled away and nuzzled my head on his neck

"What was that for?" I asked, pushing him off so I could get ready. I threw on a pair of sweat pants and a loose shirt on top of my pajamas. I'll shower later, after practice.

"You told me to pick between you and Iris." He hopped off. I noticed he was already dressed, and Zoe and Sean were gone. Everyone else was talking and getting ready. "And I love you." I stopped combing my hair and raised an eyebrow.

"You what?"

"I love you, Alice."

I sighed in relief and smiled. _I love you, too._ Well, I think. First, I tell Dan I would date James rather than him. Then, I told Marie and Zoe that I didn't want to date. Afterwards, I told James I liked him. Then after that, I told Tris I couldn't date. Honestly, I confused myself. But I love him... Don't I? Ugh, I'm a teenager. Whatever this is, it's what my life is. What did the Amity call it...? Oh, it's called drama.

He left me alone for a few minutes so I could get ready. When I finished, we walked out, hand-in-hand. There were only one-fourth of the initiates left in the dorms. Which is fix or six people. Stinking, Erudite mind...

"Where's Sean and Zoe?" I finally questioned.

"They left early. You know, just extra time so they could finish the knife throwing. Sean needs a lot of help."

"I know. I want to help him, but a week isn't enough time for him to reach tenth place."

"I want to help him too, but I'm barely in sixth place. I'm not even as good as you are."

"I'm in third place." Halfway toward the Practice Room. "Your half as good as I am."

"That's why! Your so amazing."

"Thanks for the compliment. You are too, Jay." I nudged his side an kissed his cheek. When we're five feet away from the door, I let go of him. I grabbed five knives and stood at my spot. Ian didn't really care when we started, so I threw my knife. It landed close to the center, but it stuck I the outer board.

The second knife hits the center, but clatters to the floor. I grunted and grabbed another knife. When I throw it, it's full of force. It pierced the board's center. So, I can only do something right if I'm frustrated. I took note of that.

* * *

"Hey, Zoe!" I ran after my friend, who was making her way to the lunch line. Sean and James were late... Again.

"Hey, Al. What's up?" She grabs a sandwich and I did too.

"We haven't been hanging out much since you started dating Sean... I was thinking that we could have a girls' night out."

"Oh, sure." A smoothie made a way to her tray. I take one.

"No boys today?"

"No boys. No Sean, no James."

"Good." I smiled. "I'm glad to have you back."

"I am too. We better tell the boys not to stick with us today. Maybe they can hang out."

"Maybe help each of knife throwing."

"Al, none of us can match up to you. You are so good at these things."

"That's only because our instructor is my friend, and he allows me to practice at midnight."

"Pft. If we all had this 'special treatment' maybe none of us would be factionless." We sat down at our table. "Ian has major favoritism."

"This is not favoritism. Maybe it's just because at that first day I was here - when I fell off the roof - he wanted me to fit in because I was Erudite."

"Exactly. It's favoritism!"

I sighed. "Zo..."

"Don't deny it. I think he likes you."

"Who likes her?" Sean asked, taking his regular seat. James does the same.

"Oh, just our instructor," Zoe sang.

"No, Ian doesn't like me." I flicked a quick glance at James and reached over to squeeze his hand. "We're just friends."

"Fine, fine. Whatever helps you."

We did our usual lunch route. Talk, eat, and just playing around. Afterward, Zoe told the boys that we were going to hang out today. For a second, I saw them pout. My friends laughed and we separated. Even if we were going to the same class.

* * *

Good, bad, awesome, terrible? Reviews are appreciated, flames and all.

QUESTION TIME!

Uh... How was your day?


	16. Girls Night Out

**Good news! I killed my writer's block! But this is still going to be bad.**

* * *

"So, what do you want to do first?" I asked Zoe. Winter was coming, and some snow already settled in. A nice breeze blew past us.

"How about we get another tattoo?" She smirked and tugged me along. _Another tattoo? Why? _As we neared the Tattoo Parlor, Zoe let go of my wrist and stopped running. "So, what are you going to get this time? Something that has symbolism?"

I smiled as an idea popped into my head. "Sort of... How about you go first?"

"Okay." She stepped over to Tiffany, the tattoo artist that drew on us the first time. They did the usual route, asking each other thing and all that. I felt jittery again, not being able to wait for my turn. But mine was going to take a lot of work...

* * *

"Alice, how is it?" she asked, showing me her shoulder. A green hummingbird, fluttering by a flower.

"Sweetness, and enjoying the lightness of life," I recited. "I guess that works for an Amity girl."

"I am not Amity anymore." Zoe covered her shoulder with her sleeve and I sat down on the chair. "I am going to be Dauntless. We'll both be Dauntless. With James _and _Sean."

"Okay..." I closed my eyes, and whispered what I wanted to Tiffany. This was going to be a surprise. For all of my friends.

* * *

"And done. You have quite an interesting design, Al." Tiffany started to walk away, fixing all her supplies.

"Okay, Zoe, you can look now." She slowly opened her eyes and gasped. Right above my heart, was a dove, with a heart in it's beak. The names, _James, Zoe, _and_ Sean _engraved in it.

"It's beautiful... Might you explain?"

I stood up and we started to walk. "The dove was for you, the heart was for Sean, and my heart..."

"I know it's for James, don't be so awkward."

I stared at her. "How did you know?"

"Sean and I watched you guys kiss. He almost puked on me."

"But... But Jay said you guys left early."

She winked. "All a setup. We knew about you two all along."

"That's not fair. I didn't see you guys when you started dating."

"And?"

I sighed and continued. "All the three things represents love. The fact that it's a tattoo means permanent. If you put two and two together, it means that I will love you three forever."

"Aww... Your a good best friend, Al." I gave her a hug and we moved on.

"Okay, tattoos off the list. What now?"

She examined me. "How about we go dress shopping?"

"But I don't like dresses, Zoe..."

"Whatever. Let's go." She tugged me again. The perks of being best friends with Amity girls...

* * *

"How about this?" Zoe threw a dress at me.

"I told you I don't like dresses," I groaned. A pile of clothes were stacked on my arms. Zoe turned around from the rack.

"You will try those on. If you like at least one of them, we'll stop."

"Fine. But we better stop."

I left her to venture for her own clothes as I stepped into the dressing room. This was going to be horrific...

**(I don't like dresses. I apologize if the descriptions are bad.)**

The first one out of five, was knee length. The top was wool and had short sleeves. From the waist down, it was a flat leather skirt. The word _Dauntless _was written in cursive on the waistband. I took that one off. Too itchy.

The next two were cut off immediately. Too short. _Way _too short. The fourth one reached to my ankles. Too long. And I seemed to have saved the best for last. It was knee-length like the first one. Instead of wool and leather, everything was cloth. It was gray, black, and white camouflage. A leather belt held it together by the waist. A matching jacket was thrown on. Finally, I feel comfortable in something.

When I stepped outside, I turned around for Zoe.

"Happy?"

"Very. Now, come on. I'm paying for these two." She held up her own dress and I put the others away. I went back into the dressing room, changed into my regular clothes, and Zoe paid for them with her points.

"Okay, shopping, tattoos. Even if it doesn't sound like it, it's been a long day."

"Yeah," Zoe muttered, "and it's time to go back. Race you?"

"Heck, yeah. Let's go!"

* * *

**Good, bad, awesome, terrible? Reviews are appreciated, flames and all.**

**QUESTION TIME!**

**Do you have an awesome best friend?**

**My Answer:**

**I have a...friend. Not exactly a _best _friend.**


	17. Goodbye

_James and I stood at the railing that kept us from falling into the chasm. He kept his arm around me and I scooted close to him. It was too cold for us too be out. We were alone. No Zoe, no Sean. No Iris or Ian to stand in our way. I kissed his cheek and took a deep breath._

_"I can't believe their gone," I muttered. _

_"Shh... You still have me, right?"_

_"Your right. But our friends..."_

_"It's okay, Alice."_

_I pushed him. "No, it's not. We just _lost _our two best friends. How can you not be disappointed?"_

_"Because I still have_ you._ We have each other to live out life."_

_"Zoe and Sean are factionless! And you don't even care?"_

_"They aren't important," he growled._

_"Yes, they are! If you continue the way your acting then you won't have anyone left! Maybe you could go factionless and find your brother beyond the fence."_

* * *

I woke with a start. The scene replayed in my mind. There's more to the dream, but why can't I grasp it?

"Als, you okay?" Zoe whispered, climbing up the ladder. No one was awake yet. I hugged her.

"Bad dreams. The usual."

She nodded and wrapped an arm around me. "There's an hour left before we get ready. Go back to sleep."

"No. I don't think could sleep again."

"Fine. Do you want to get ready now?"

"Yes."

Zoe and I climbed off. Everyone here were deep sleepers. Especially Sean, who currently sounds like a dying whale. We didn't need to be _extra _quiet. Just quiet enough to get ready without waking them. Zoe and I pulled on our clothes, and stepped into the bathroom to brush our teeth. Then, we did whatever. Being girls, naturally it took us a long time. And that is annoying. It was fifteen minutes before the morning alarm before someone woke up. My friend skipped to her bed to wake up her boyfriend.

I climbed on top of James' bed and flicked him.

"Wake up, Wolf Boy."

"Five more minutes..." he groaned.

"It's the last day of Stage Two. Get up, get ready."

"No, bad Al."

I whispered in his ear, "If you don't get up, I won't kiss you." Yes, that made him jump. I climbed off his bed and crawled into mine. Boys...

* * *

"So, today is the day," Christina announced. "Five of you will go home factionless. Ian, the scoreboard."

I stared at the ratings.

_1) Elijah  
2) Alice  
3) Iris  
__4) Gilbert  
5) Jane  
6) James  
7) Estella  
8) Darcy  
9) Zoe  
10) Quinn  
11) Steven  
12) Andrea  
13) Sean  
14) Lindy  
__15) Victor_

"Well," she murmured, "Steven, Andrea, Victor. I've trained you better. Three Dauntless-born are out! Lindy and Sean, you too." Zoe's lip was quivering. She knew this was going to happen. "Everyone, today, training is cancelled. You may say goodbye. Dismissed!"

As Christina left, Zoe, James, and I ran to Sean.

"Sean," Zoe said, a tear falling down.

"Zoe." They hugged for what seemed like forever. I laid a sympathetic hand on his shoulder, soon joining the hug. James follows suit.

"This isn't the end," I tell them. "We'll always be friends. Forever."

"Forever," they repeat. Andrea called Sean, and soon, the five were out. Factionless.

* * *

Zoe spent the entire day crying her eyes out. This was worse than a break up. Every time, I try to get close, she screams at me. I can't help her if she keeps acting like this. Tomorrow was Visiting Day again. Something told me my friend was going to Abnegation, where the factionless stay. What about her family?

"Zoe," I soothed, "I know it's hard."

"No, you don't!" she snapped. "You still have your boyfriend."

"Yes, but you have a mom, a dad, and your brother. I have only my mother, who I betrayed."

"Still. Sean was the only one for me here." I raised an eyebrow. "Fine, all three of you. But...But..." She cries echoed through the empty dormitory. I patted her back. She should give out soon. James, that idiot, where is he? He should've been back twenty minutes ago.

"Come here," I said. "Face me." And she did. Her face was full of tears. I pulled her into a hug. "Shh... Stop crying. It's okay..."

"Can...Can you do something for me?" she asked, giving a hiccup. I gave her a glass of water.

"Sure, anything."

She grinned for a second. "Can you sing me a song?" My eyes widened. Singing? I haven't done that in years. "If you were friends with Marie, you would know about how she loves to sing. She taught you a few songs, didn't she?"

"Yeah... In middle school. But I haven't sang in a long time."

"Please, Als? For me?"

After a few minutes of awkward eye contact and wanting to die inside, I gave in. "One song. Just one song."

"Yes, yes."

"Okay..." I cleared my throat.

* * *

**(I do not own "How To Save A Life" by the Fray. I did not copy this.)**

_Step one, you say, "We need to talk."  
He walks, you say, "Sit down. It's just a talk."  
He smiles politely back at you.  
You stare politely right on through.  
Some sort of window to your right.  
As he goes left and you stay right.  
Between the lines of fear and blame,  
you begin to wonder why you came.  
_

_Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend._  
_Somewhere along in the bitterness._  
_And I would have stayed up with you all night._  
_Had I known how to save a life._

_Let him know that you know best._  
_'Cause after all you do know best._  
_Try to slip past his defense._  
_Without granting innocence._  
_Lay down a list of what is wrong._  
_The things you've told him all along._  
_Pray to God, he hears you._  
_And I pray to God, he hears you._

_And where did I go wrong? I lost a friend._  
_Somewhere along in the bitterness._  
_And I would have stayed up with you all night._  
_Had I known how to save a life._

_As he begins to raise his voice._  
_You lower yours and grant him one last choice._  
_Drive until you lose the road._  
_Or break with the ones you've followed._  
_He will do one of two things._  
_He will admit to everything._  
_Or he'll say he's just not the same._  
_And you'll begin to wonder why you came._

_Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend._  
_Somewhere along in the bitterness._  
_And I would have stayed up with you all night._  
_Had I known how to save a life._

_Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend._  
_Somewhere along in the bitterness._  
_And I would have stayed up with you all night._  
_Had I known how to save a life._

_How to save a life._

_How to save a life._

_Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend._  
_Somewhere along in the bitterness._  
_And I would have stayed up with you all night._  
_Had I known how to save a life._

_Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend._  
_Somewhere along in the bitterness._  
_And I would have stayed up with you all night._  
_Had I known how to save a life._  
_How to save a life._

_How to save a life._

* * *

"And you said you didn't sing."

"I haven't sang in years, Zo."

"Well, it sounded beautiful. You should sing more."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Now, give me a hug."

* * *

**Good, bad, awesome, terrible? Reviews are appreciated, flames and all. I think I spend too much time on my computer. When I asked my cousin if she wanted me to unplug the piano, I said, "Do you want me to unplug the computer?" I tried again, and said, "Do you want me to unplug the iPad?" Uh, my life...**

**QUESTION TIME!**

**What do you hate most in life?**

**My Answer:**

**Well, uh... Almost everything. Leave my gadgets, the TV, all the books, and the food. Those are the only things I enjoy having.**


	18. Second Visiting Day P1

**Hey, guys... What happened to the reviews? :( Am I that bad...?**

* * *

Zoe wasn't getting any better. Last night, she didn't eat. She just stared at us, and the empty seat next to her. I can't believe she ripped through a gallon of ice cream that fast... Besides that, today was the Second Visiting Day. I heard that Marie, Chris, and Dan actually passed initiation. And I'm proud.

"C'mon, Zoe." I looped my arm through her's. "Your family is coming."

"I know, Alice... Let me just get my jacket. Do you expect me to step into the snow with bare arms?"

I laughed. "Of course not. I'll meet you downstairs." She knew about meeting my mom since the day after the First Visiting Day. I walked to the door and waited for a few minutes before running down the stairs. James was waiting for me in the hall.

"Hey," he muttered.

"Hi," I breathed. "Why are you waiting?"

"For you. No one's here for me anyway." I stood by his side as he leaned against the wall.

"Well, you could've gone down and gotten me a muffin..." I pouted up at him.

"Fine, I'll be back." I smiled and he ran down the hall. Zoe skipped over, looking as Amity as ever. I examined her.

"How did you get the Amity serum?" I asked.

"I brought some. I thought I would need it."

"Did you put to much? You look like Marie after she eats bread."

"Pretty sure. I don't want my parents to see me sad, or they'll inject some themselves."

I gulped. "Inject?"

"Yeah. As in needles." My eyes went wide. "Your afraid of needles?"

"Yes, I am! Their just so... Gah... Needles equal bad. That's all I have to say."

"Okay, okay. Where's James?"

"He went down to give me a muffin."

"Oh... I have to go before the serum wears off. Find me when you get to your mom, 'kay?"

"Okay; bye."

She put on a smile and walked to the door. I waited for James, who came five minutes later. He threw me my muffin and I caught it with ease.

"Let's go. My mom is waiting." I take his hand and lead him out, using my other hand to nibble my muffin. I pulled him along behind me as I opened the door. Hundreds of people stood in the Pit. I let go of his hand and put the muffin in my mouth. We climbed down the ladder. I could spot my mother among the crowd.

* * *

"Hello, my dear daughter." My mother took me in her arms. James had been lost in the crowd again, but I'm pretty sure he'll find me.

"Mother," I murmured.

"Your looking quite different." She let me go.

"Well, yes. Dauntless has changed me."

"I hope it didn't change you too much. I wouldn't want to lose the original you."

"I understand. Mother, are you staying today? Last month, we barely talked. Is there something wrong?"

"Everything is fine. And yes, I will stay for the time being. So, what have you done in the compound?"

"Well, in the first two weeks, we finished the Physical stage. And we just completed the Mental stage."

"Have you done well?"

"I've gone this far without going factionless. So, I guess."

"How about friends, dear?"

"Well... My friend, Sean, is gone. And I'm suppose to bring you to Zoe so you could meet her."

"How about that James boy?"

"God, you ask a lot of questions. But since you asked, James and I aren't friends anymore."

"Oh... You have lost your friend."

"No. I haven't. He's my-"

"Alice," I heard him say. "I thought I lost you." His arms wrapped around my waist and I take a deep breath,

"James is my boyfriend, mom."

She gasped. "Oh, my child. You've really grown!"

"It's not really a big deal..."

"Yes, it is. I have seen Marie and Chris become one. May you...?"

"'May we' what, ma'am?" James inquired, dragging me closer to him.

"I'm pretty sure you two know."

"Are you asking us to..._kiss_?" I raised an eyebrow. She nodded.

I gulped.

"Don't be afraid," he muttered in my ear. "It's just a kiss." I turned to face him, and he locked out lips.

"Aw..." Someone giggled. Not my mother. I pulled away. My old friends are here.

"Hey, Marie," I breathed, wrapping an arm around James' waist and placing my hand on his chest.

"I see you finally found yourself a boyfriend, Allie." Marie clapped.

"And you did too, didn't you, Mare?"

"Yeah, yeah. He's not here. Speaking of a 'he'..."

"Dan is here, isn't he?"

"Yes."

"Oh, god." I removed my arms and so did James. "Uh, Mom? Can we continue this talk in the dormitory?"

"Okay..." My mother raised an eyebrow.

"James, do you mind taking her? I need to have a few words with Marie." He nodded and she followed him.

"Marie, we need to talk."

* * *

**Good, bad, awesome, terrible? REVIEWS are appreciated, flames and all. **

**QUESTION TIME!**

**Am I a bad writer?**


	19. Second Visiting Day P2

**Okay. This story has about 750 views. Some people followed and favorited me. _But no one is reviewing. _Come on, guys, just answer this question : "good, bad, awesome, terrible?" One word would be enough. Warning: Bad chapter. I still have writer's block.**

* * *

"What do we need to talk about, Leveta?" Marie asked, hand on her hip.

"I don't want Daniel to see I've got a boyfriend. Just between us, I want you to know that he's a little crazy."

"You think he's crazy when he's with you? Trust me, I know." She crossed her arms. "Wait, why don't you want him to know?"

"I see the Erudite curiosity rubbed off on you. And he'll get jealous."

"Your over thinking this. Relax. Now go upstairs to your mom, and James. I have to convince Dan that you want to be alone."

"Alright. Remember, don't give off any signs."

"I will. See you next month?" We hugged good-bye.

"See you next month. If I become Dauntless." She laughed and the crowd dragged her away.

* * *

I entered the dormitory to see Zoe's family, my two friends, and my mother laughing.

"Oh, Cynthia," Zoe's mother said, "you always know what to say." I closed the door behind me and everyone stared.

"Um... Hi," I greeted. James beckoned me to sit next to him. I weaved my way through the bunks, and he pulled me down onto his lap. I blushed, but everyone laughed. Zoe looked bright and happy; she injected more of the serum. The adults smiled, which I found a bit creepy.

"Allison," Zoe's father said, "it's nice to see you again."

I didn't want to be rude. "The same to you, Mr. Swan." He grinned and I shifted off of Jame's lap. This is going to be awkward.

We spent the day taking about initiation, giving a tour of the Dauntless compound, and just doing whatever. This opportunity wasn't available in the First Visiting Day. Why? I don't know. But by lunch, everyone fled. My mother said she had to visit Candor again. Who is she looking for? James and Zoe were leaving to eat, and I decided to stay behind for a while. But I hadn't noticed that someone sneaked in.

* * *

He pushed me against the wall again, but he didn't kiss me.

"Daniel, let me go," I said calmly.

"Why, Allison? Why didn't you choose Erudite? Why didn't you choose _me_?"

"I chose Dauntless because I wanted to be free." I felt one of his hands enclose on my throat. My hands tried to remove them. "And can't you see why I didn't choose you?" I coughed, sputtering blood. How do I react to this situation.

"We could've been together. Admit it, I was your first love."

"You weren't my first _love_, Dan. And I wouldn't be with you in a thousand years! Now, let me go."

"No, I want to know." I can't breathe. My vision was turning black. I choked back a sob. Be Dauntless; be Dauntless; be Dauntless... I kicked it in the leg, but he growled and held my down. I let go of his hand and punched him in the nose. "You little." His grip loosened and I pushed him off.

"I am Dauntless. You can't beat me in combat." I kicked him square in the chest and he fell to the ground. "How'd you like me now?" There was a knife under Zoe's bunk. I just have to get to it.

"No, you haven't passed initiation. You aren't Dauntless."

"Yet." I ran over to my bunk, him weaving behind me. Dan grabbed my wrist and I jerked my elbow up to meet his face. He's probably covered in blood already. I slid over to the bed and searched the bottom for the weapon. Ugh, where is it? My finger pricked on the point.

"I'm already Erudite. I could outwit you." Daniel grabbed my foot, and I grasped the knife, which cut into my skin. Why is it that I can't defeat him _now_?

"I was Erudite too, Daniel." I twisted to see him and pounced. By now, he was laying on the floor and I had a knife pressed onto his throat, straddling him. "Don't come back to Dauntless. I don't love you. I never did, and I never will."

I didn't know what happened, but the next thing I know, I have a bloody nose and everything is dark.

* * *

**Good, bad, awesome, terrible? Reviews are appreciated, flames and all. That was terrible. :(**

**QUESTION TIME!**

**Why don't you people review for me, eh? Please...**


	20. Amnesia

**I'm not going to be able to update this weekend, because I'm going to my cousin's house. I'll be back on Monday. **

* * *

"Allison?" came a muffled voice. "Allison, wake up." I groaned in response. Everything hurts, my head is pounding, and all I want to do is cry. Who would beat me like this?

"Will she ever get up again?" said another voice.

"She will. But her nose is broken, she has a few bruises on her hips and stomach, her leg is kid of limping, and she has temporary amnesia." This voice seemed older. Too many voices, I'm so confused.

"_Amnesia? _She won't remember us? How about initiation?"

"Alice can get through initiation. The only thing she has forgotten was her past, and, well, everyone in Dauntless. She still knows how to fight."

"That doesn't help! We need her back..."

"I'm sorry you two. Her memory loss will only last about a week; that part of her brain isn't too damaged."

"Can we do anything?"

"You can try to bring her memory back. Just don't pressure her so much." And sleep rifted over me again.

* * *

I woke up, confused. Two people, a boy and a girl, were asleep on chairs. I took off the blanket that was wrapped around me, and sat up to leave. I'm...I'm Dauntless, an initiate. As I set foot on the ground, I cringed and give out a yelp. It hurt. The boy jerked up.

"Alice, sit back on the bed," he said, a worried look on his face. I did so.

"Who are you?" I asked. "What do you want from me?"

"You...You really don't remember us. I swear, when I see that Daniel again, I will kill him!" He placed his fingers on his temples.

"Who's Daniel? I don't understand..."

"Okay. Your name is Alice-"

"I know that."

He shook his head. "My name is James. The girl over there is Zoe. We're your friends."

"I'm sorry. I just..."

"Zoe, wake up. This is important." This boy, James, walked up to the girl. "Zoe! Allison's awake!" The girl jumped up and hugged me.

I croaked, "Ow..."

"Sorry." She let go. "I'm just happy your still alive."

"I get that you two know me. Unfortunately, I don't know you. And I'm pretty sure I never have."

"You have amnesia," Zoe said.

"Save your excuses. I need to go." I stood up and crumbled to the floor. Grunting, I limped to the door. Someone swept me off my feet and laid me back down.

"Your not going anywhere. We care about you." James kept his arms around me.

"Can...Can you let go of me?" I felt uncomfortable. He looked sad, but obliged. Was he my...? No, that's impossible.

"Are you hungry?" Zoe inquired.

"Yes," I mumbled.

"I'll get you a muffin." My so-called friend skipped to the to door. I watched as James stared at me.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" I felt creeped out.

"Because I'm worried about you. And...And I love you."

"James... I still don't know who you are. So, please... Don't pressure me."

"Fine. But I want you to know that, Alice. I love you. Soon, you'll understand."

I shook my head. "Leave me alone. I just want my muffin. Okay?"

"Okay. Whatever makes you happy... Good bye."

"Bye," I replied awkwardly. He stood and left the room, wiping his eyes. Why?

* * *

**Good, bad, awesome, terrible? Reviews are appreciated, flames and all. **

**QUESTION TIME!**

**Do you have any questions?**


	21. AN : Get To Know Me

Hey, guys. This isn't a chapter. In this authors note, you will learn about me. Warning: Very depressing.

My name is Awesome Epic Brilliant, but you people can call me Aly. Aly was the nickname given to me by my best friend and a boy. The boy moved recently, and he was friend for about two years. My best friend; I've been with her since kindergarten. Daniel was based off of the boy. But only when he was sweet. Marie was based off my best friend.

Moving on. My life is basically filled with:

-Pathetic Dreams

-False Hopes

-Fake Smiles

-Fake Laughs

-Vacant Stares

-And The People Who Made Me Believe That

I know my cousins, YourBestFriend^_^ and BlouIsBoredAgain, are there for me. Along with my friends, IIII Winter Wolf IIII and AnnabethChase712. You four are amazing-sauce.

I made a few quotes about certain things (which sucks and are very long). Here's one of them:

"I'm tired of being annoying. I'm tired of being irritating. I'm tired of being me. But I'm also tired...of the way you treat me, the hurtful things you've said, the lies you tell, and the rumors you spread. But most of all, I'm tired of you. -To All The Bullies."

Everything up there is true. You know who you are, might as well stop now.

I'm the type of girl who wants to make her mark. The type of girl who wants to mean something to everyone else. But it's too hard to do that if everyone isn't paying attention. To the people who know me, this is why I'm trying to hard. I want your attention. But that only makes me seem dramatic and narcissistic to you.

Some people don't understand me, even when they say that they do. You don't know me, and it's not like you know every bit of who I am. Don't underestimate me. Don't take me for granted.

A lot of people tell me that I'm smart. But that's all most say. My friends call me caring and loyal. Why don't they prove it? My family says I'm crazy and weird. So what if I am? At least I don't tell at the TV... (I yell at books.) This is your chance. You can tell me something true. But again, you don't know me. And if you do, I'll only believe it's pity for my sadness.

Most people tell me I'm not sad. Your right. I just feel like I am. :(

That's practically it. I'll post a chapter soon...

And yes, I will make James' POV next.


	22. Jealous

**I'm such a liar. I've been with you guys all weekend... Anyway, this is in "James' POV". BTW, I messed up on the initiation. It takes 3 weeks and 1 day for each stage.**

* * *

I trudged down the hall, remembering when we promised not to leave each other. Daniel, I will kill him. He destroyed my girlfriend. Well, she's not really my girlfriend anymore. She doesn't even know me. I love Alice. That's not a lie. Halfway to the dorm room, someone stopped me.

"So, you lost your girlfriend, huh?" Iris asked.

"I didn't lose her. Deep inside, I know she still loves me." I shoved her with my shoulder. "Now, leave me alone."

"Oh, no. I'm not leaving you. Poor little Allie just got a little careless."

"She didn't get careless." I whirled around and caught her wrist. "She was beaten."

"James, she's suppose to be Dauntless. Are you saying she got beaten by an Erudite?"

"Ugh. Your infuriating! I just want to spend five minutes alone."

"Fine, fine. But if she changes her mind about you, I'm available." Iris winked. I cringed and continued to walk down.

If Sean were here, he would tell that there was nothing to worry about. That Alice would come back in six more days. If Zoe was next to me, she'd tell me that Alice would get through this. She would stay strong, and everything would go back to normal. If Alice wasn't the one in danger, and one of our other friends took her place, she'd cheer me up. She'd kiss me, and remind me that everything would be alright. She'd hug me at night. I'm here for her; she's there for me. But this is a battle that only she could fight. The pressure would build up, and the dam that held her emotions would burst.

Now, I want to cry. I want to break down. I don't care if that makes me a coward.

"Are you okay?" Ian asked.

"Why can't I just walk without being bombarded with people?"

"Geez, calm down. I know what happened to your girlfriend."

"Everyone knows." I rolled my eyes. "Please leave me alone."

"You sure you don't need to talk this out?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Yes," I hissed, pushing past him.

I closed the door as I entered the dorm. It was time for bed, where is Zoe? Alice would have to spend the night in the infirmary. She'll be here tomorrow...

* * *

"Okay, initiates. Your gone this far." Christina started to pace. "Don't quit now. Two of you will leave. Welcome to Stage Three, where we focus on the emotional state. Dauntless-born, come with me. Transfers, Ian will be here shortly." She smiled and led her initiates to another room.

I stood next to Zoe. Alice was next to her. By now, she would be holding my hand...

"Hey," Zoe whispered in my ear. "your scowling." I turned to look at her.

"Oh, sorry..." I took a deep breath.

"Everything's alright. Five more days."

Alice was probably wrong when she calculated how many days we'd be in initiation. The stress must've clouded her mind. Wow, that was a random thought. But in five days...

Ian stepped into the room. I frowned when I saw Al blush.

"Hello, everyone. For the first eight days, you'll be in my Fear Landscape. You'll see what I mean when we get there. For the last fifteen days, you'll be working on your own fears. Come with me." Ian led us to another room. Al scooted her way to the front and started to talk to him.

"Jay, calm down. You look like a tomato," Zoe hissed.

"I don't care anymore." I admit, I'm jealous. Jealous that my girlfriend is talking to another guy.

We entered a room with dim lighting. Ian spoke, "One by one, I will give you a fear to go through. First up, Alice." He smiled as he said her name. I shuddered as our instructor took her hand.

"He's not very good at explaining things," I commented. The other three people wandered around the room. Iris looked at me an grinned. "Zo? Oh, god. Iris is coming."

Zoe cringed. "We better move. Now." I nodded. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

**Good, bad, awesome, terrible? Reviews are appreciated, flames and all.**

**QUESTION TIME!**

**Did this suck as much as I thought it did?**


	23. Unknown with James

**Hey, guys. I'm losing my voice, I have writer's block, and my life is a mess. Save me. "James' POV"**

* * *

Al laughed as she exited the room. I growled. Zoe tugged my arm, and I calmed down. What does she see in him?

"James, your next." I stood up and walked into the room Al was in.

Once the door closed, I spoke, "Hey, can you stop stealing my girlfriend?"

"I'm not doing anything. She's the one that wants to get close. Last night when I visited her, she made me stay all night." He made me sit down in a chair.

"I guess Iris was right. I already lost her." Ian picked up a box, and took out a needle.

"No, you didn't. Okay, your going through my fear of the unknown. Try your best to fight it."

"Alright." I sat back on the chair. He's still my instructor; I have to respect him. The needle was pressed on my neck. I hold back a yelp.

"Stay calm." I close my eyes, feeling sleep drift over me.

* * *

_ A howl rang through the darkness. I stiffen and turn around. There's nothing. Everything is too dark, I can't see. But I could sense it... _

_"Hello?" I yelped. A deep voice grumbled and I fell to the ground. "Oh, god. Oh, god..." I scrambled up and started running, bumping into something strangely human. Screaming, I ran to another direction._

_A dozen thoughts swirled in my mind. Where am I? What's happening? Why is it happening? I felt my chest tighten, and I can't breathe. I'm...I'm..._

* * *

I jerked awake, getting up from the chair.

"Wow, it's only been a minute in there. Well, same time tomorrow..." Ian's words faded as I stepped outside. The fear of the unknown... I might have that.

"How'd it go?" Zoe asked. Al was talking to Iris. How surprising...

"It was alright... Just terrifying." Zoe laughed at my expression.

"Iris, come on," Ian called. Al walked over to us, smiling.

"That girl is so nice," she commented. I frowned.

"Are you okay? You hate Iris."

"If I did, I don't anymore. She's so _perfect_."

"I hate that your changing," I muttered, scooting away from her and Zoe.

To Be Continued...

* * *

**Oh, my God. I'm sorry, I really am. But this is just terrible. No question time for this. I'll make a better chapter, I promise. **


	24. Disapproval

**Uh... Hey, guys. I want to show you something. Don't worry, the chapter's somewhere down the page. This is an excerpt from my real book, "A Dark Angel."**

I stepped aboard the ship, holding my green amulet close to my heart. The smell of the ocean spray stung in my nose, and the summer breeze blew past me. This is my new life.  
"Nicole, are you sure about this?" my friend asked, trudging behind me.  
"Yeah," I sighed, dragging my bag through the halls. "Alan, keep up. We're living here for two years, not ten."  
He rolled his eyes. "Whatever. But running away from your problem won't solve anything." I gritted my teeth; I hated when he was right.  
"Shut up," I mumbled, slinging my pack over my shoulder. "Speaking of running, race you to the room!" I zoomed past him.  
"Hey, wait up!"  
I heard his footsteps pounding on the ground, and I started to sprint, fumbling for the key card. He caught up as I opened the door.  
"You know I hate running…" Al flopped on the bed, trying to catch his breath. He isn't much of an athlete.  
"Oh, stop complaining. You and I barely run, we fl-."  
"Keep it down, will you? No one can know you have you-know-whats."  
"I miss my wings… I just learned I have them, and I have to let them go. But this is the only way Luther won't find me."  
"You should've confronted him." Alan pulled out a book from his bag, making me frown.  
"Al, I'm eighteen. I can make my own decisions now."  
"Your not eighteen, Nic. Your older than the heavens. You only look eighteen for humans."  
"Whatever."  
"Your infuriating. You should've listened to me before we left your mortal family."  
"My mortal family betrayed me."  
"They didn't betray you. Stop being stubborn."  
"I am not being stubborn."  
He sighed, standing up. "Life was so easy with the others…"  
"Then why didn't you stay with them?" I glared. He opened his book.  
"Because I'm your best friend. I'm not leaving you alone in this world."  
I stayed quiet. This is what I hate about our friendship. We're fine one moment, then we're fighting the next. It's just not fair. I marched to the other room and closed the door. We're not compatible. Not at all.

|A Dark Angel|

"Nic, come out," he pleaded. The door was locked, and he had been knocking at the door since I stormed out of his room. "It's dinner already." I opened the door, hoping my face showed no emotion. My auburn hair was pulled up in a ponytail.  
"I'm not hungry."  
"No excuses. Come on; the buffet will close in less than an hour."  
"Still not hungry. Why don't you go alone?"  
"Because I'll look stupid."  
"'No excuses,'" I mimicked.  
"Just come with me."  
After moments of hesitation - and whining - I gave in. "I hate you for being my friend."  
"Thank you." He puts on a goofy grin.  
"What are you waiting for? I'm not going first."  
Alan frowned, then led the way.

**So, how was it? Good, bad, awesome, terrible? Haha. So, please tell me. "James' POV"**

* * *

Alice was suppose to get her memory back tomorrow. The entire week, she has been hanging around the Dauntless-born, Iris, and Ian. She and I are drifting apart. I was getting better on Ian's fear of the unknown, and Zoe was doing a better job on his fear of... What were they again? Oh, well, I forgot. Al wouldn't tell us what she had gotten.

"Are you excited?" Zoe inquired, practically jumping. It was dinner, and we were alone tonight. "She's finally getting her memory back!" She giggled.

"Of course I'm excited. But she really needs help on walking. That limp still looks pretty bad."

"Don't forget her bruises. I heard she went zip-lining yesterday and screamed her head off."

"She's afraid of heights?"

"We talked a little today while you were in Ian's fear landscape. She said she wasn't afraid of heights like I am. It's the fall."

"How about when she fell off the roof? She didn't scream." I bit into my sandwich.

"Well, on the zip-line, they went for the tallest building in the compound. If she fell off that, the impact would've been much harder. From the roof... I don't know about that."

"Oh, well. I'm just glad she's coming back to us."

"Me too."

"'Me too' what?" I heard Al say. I turned around. She changed a lot in a week. Wearing leather, rather than cotton. Letting her hair free, rather than tying it. Talking to the popular crowd, rather than her friends.

"You'll see tomorrow morning," I breathed. Al furrowed her brow. She turned a lot dumber too... I miss her Eruditness.

"Do you mind if I stay with you guys?" she asked.

"No, not at all," Zoe answered. I kept a straight face as she sat next to me, resisting the urge to hold her hand.

"So, how are you guys with Ian's fears?" Al scooped up her yogurt.

"With snakes?" Zoe slurped her milkshake. "I'm doing great."

"I'm doing okay with the unknown," I replied. "How about you, Als?"

"I'm doing excellent. Well, that's what Ian told me."

"Can you please stop talking about Ian?" I groaned. "I mean, uh, let's change the subject." I started to think, but nothing came to my mind. Nothing that she would remember. She's been doing better, at least knowing our names. Just not her history... Tomorrow. Wait until tomorrow.

"Jay," Alice laughed, "you don't have to pretend that your not jealous. I mean, were best friends, aren't we. The three of us: Zo, Als, and Jay." We're more than best friends though. "Don't sweat it. Oh, and can someone please explain my tattoos for me...? I've been wondering about them."

Zoe sighed. "Well, when you got the elk on your left shoulder, you told me it was a symbol of freedom. And the dove above your heart is a little more dramatic... The dove, as you said, is for me. The heart in its beak is for our old best friend - not to mention my factionless ex-boyfriend - Sean. And your heart? Well, it belongs to the boy sitting next to you. Look, our names are engraved in your skin. The tattoo is symbolizing how permanent we are."

Alice touched her heart and looked up at me. "So, I loved you that much?"

I nodded.

"If you loved me like I did, why didn't you protect me when I needed you most? You do realize your the reason why I'm in this condition." I felt her glare.

"Als, I didn't know."

"Well, you should've stuck with me." The pressure was too much. Why was she getting mad? She smirked, a glow in her eyes.

* * *

"James, wake up." I sat up. Just my fear landscape... My first try. "So, your afraid of your girlfriend?"

"No," I mumbled, getting up. "I'm afraid of disapproval."

He laughed. "Whatever you say. Mind calling Iris in for me?"

"Alright..." I walked out the door and shouted, "Iris, get in your landscape." She walked past me, stroking my arm. I shivered and sat next to my friends. Zoe smiled; Alice was to get her memory back tonight. I hope that Erudite doctor was right. I slung my arm over her shoulders.

"So, Alice. Your memory alright?" I asked her, smiling to myself.

"I know a lot." She removed my arm. "But I still don't remember about us."

"Seriously?" I groaned, pouting at her. "You remember your history, but you don't know about ours?"

She stared at me and smiled. "Jay, do you remember who I am?" I nodded. "Do you love me?" I nodded again. "Then you'll know that I'll come around."

"But...But... Can I at least hug you right now?" I looked down at her beautiful brown eyes, pushing a strand of hair behind her ears. "Please? It's the least you can do."

"No... I'd rather not." She wrinkled her nose. I looked at her in horror. No hugs? "God, I'm just kidding." Zoe giggled, making me raise an eyebrow. But my eyes widen as she pressed her lips against mine. "I was also kidding when I said I forgot you. I could never forget you, Wolf Boy." She hugged me too.

"I'm confused..."

"Can't you see? I've gotten my memory back since this morning."

"Then why didn't you tell me anything?"

"Because I wanted it to be a surprised, dumbo."

"Smarty, you know I hate surprises."

She laughed. "As long as your with me, I wouldn't care. I'm here for you, your here for me. I love you."

* * *

**Good, bad, awesome, terrible? Reviews are appreciated, flames and all. Happy? I got your Jamison back together. **

**QUESTION TIME!**

**Uh... I'm sorry to ask, but do you support gay/lesbian marriage?**

**My Answer:**

**Yes, I do. Their humans, we all have the same rights.**


	25. Capture The Flag

**Okay, everyone. You got me. I'm ending the story soon, and I'm going to stop going on FanFiction. If you've given up, I'll join you. Prove to me that I shouldn't give up, and then I'll stay. The views have stopped, the reviews have stopped, the followers/favorites have stopped. In a few days, you'll learn that the author has stopped. Just please... I'm not being dramatic, I'm saying that you guys are so dang lazy. Just go down the the bottom, and do something. Answer the questions, review, follow/favorite. **

**_Do. Something._**

**"Alice's POV"**

* * *

Something's wrong. Ian is flirting with me, Iris is being nice, and Daniel beat me up. Their connected somehow. Their wedging themselves between me and another person. I don't understand.

"Alice, you look like your going to be sick," Zoe commented. We were on a field trip, and it was almost midnight. The moon didn't show through the window, and I couldn't see. The doors were wide open, and we had to yell over the roaring wind.

"I think I am. Something's up, but I don't know how their connected."

"Don't think about it. We're suppose to have fun tonight." I stared up at the ceiling for a while, then sighed.

"Okay, initiates," Tris announced. "I know there are only ten of us, but tonight, we're going to play something like capture the flag. Tobias and I are the leaders. We will five of you to be on our team. Tobias, you go first."

"Fine. Gilbert." Gil was muscular and smart, but short. His blonde hair swept over a green eye, and with the dark clothes he's wearing, he looked like an emo angel.

"Quinn." He was Gil's brother. They looked the same, twins maybe. But I could never tell.

"Estella." Red-head with brown eyes. Her skin was so pale, it was almost sickly green. Fast runner.

"James." Well, you know him.

"Elijah." Chocolate skin, hazel eyes, _very _strong and tall... Yeah, I better stop talking now.

"Zoe."

"Iris." That brat.

"Darcy." Brown hair, brown eyes. She's just a tanner version of me.

"Alice."

"Jane." Nice version of Iris, except she's a brunette.

Wait a second. I'm in the same team as Iris, and I have to fight my best friends? Oh, god.

"You will all receive a gun. Fake bullets, real impact." Tris tossed them to her group, and Tobias tossed us ours. So the teams are:

_Tobias_

_Gilbert  
Estella  
Elijah  
Iris  
Me_

_Tris_

_Quinn  
James  
Zoe  
Darcy  
Jane_

There are only two boys on each team. Let's see. Both teams are fast, but Tris' team is quick thinkers. Tobias' team is strong.

"I suggest you go first," Tobias said.

"Why? You need more time to think?" Tris smirked. Oh, couple humor. James and I aren't like that.

"No. I've got a plan sorted out."

"Whatever you say, _Four_."

"Same to you, Six. But go first." He seemed urgent - he needed to talk to us.

Tris pursed her lips. "My team, jump off the train." They seemed confused. I felt a kiss to my cheek before they left. James... Tobias raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything. I feel so embarrassed, but Estella just nudged me. Remember Iris was being nice? Not anymore.

"Okay, team. Jump off and I'll explain." We did as told. It's been a long time since I did this. When we were down, he continued. "Tris is going to the Ferris Wheel area. Elijah has the flag." Eli held up an orange flag. "We will be in the warehouse in the east. Now come on, I haven't examined you, but I hope your fast."

He zoomed through the forest, the rest of us following behind. I clutched the gun in my hand and ran faster. Soon, I was right behind him. I could spot the warehouse a few yards away.

"Looks like your the only fast one," he said breathlessly. Everyone was still running over to the warehouse.

"Yeah, I guess so." I stayed quiet until everyone came over.

"Okay, we need to create a plan. I can't really do that." Tobias stared at all of us, finally landing on me. "How about you, Erudite? Do you have an idea?"

Everyone stared at me. "Well, I- Um...?"

"Use that brain of yours, Nose," Estella told me.

"Oh, shut up." I thought for a second. "We need a diversion."

"And that means...?" Iris asked.

"A distraction. Two of us will guard the flag, another two will distract the other team, and the other two will grab their flag. Simple."

"Not a very creative idea," Tobias muttered. "But I like your quick thinking. Estella and Elijah will guard. Iris, Gil, create the diversion. Alice, we'll get the flag. Go, go, go!"

Iris, Gil, Tobias, and I ran outside. I was stopped and tugged behind a tree by Tobias. Iris and Gil screamed and ran around. The shooting and footsteps began. I grabbed his wrist and tugged him out. I held out my gun and continued to run. He did the same. Someone shot my shoulder. I turned to see Quinn. To return the favor, I shot his foot. He crumbled to the ground.

"That won't kill him, right?" I asked, pushed the leaves from my face as I ran.

"No, but he'll limp. Good shot, by the way."

"Thanks." I sighed. Blood dripped from my shoulder and it started to numb.

I stopped as we reached the Ferris Wheel. Victory.

* * *

**Good, bad, awesome, terrible? REVIEWS are appreciated, flames and all. Please review. I'm on my knees. No questions until you review.**


	26. Injured

**Thank God, someone finally came up. Shout-out to poseidon's hufflepuff daughter and Epicness by Liv. You guys are awesome, epic, and brilliant. **

**And I won't delete the story, I will just stop writing after its finished. If your a PJO fan and you read my stories, I'm sorry. I might come back after a few months...? I'll still answer PMs, so PM me. If you want me to stay, REVIEW. Please...? Oh, and I'm working on my book _A Dark Angel_. Review if you want me to send you the document. Okay, that's it.**

* * *

Someone shot me on the foot while I was running, so I slowed. It hurt like hell, but I kept moving forward. Once the Ferris Wheel was in sight, I stopped Tobias. I nudged him to follow me behind a tree. He and I ducked down an stared at the guards. Darcy and Quinn were standing beside a flag, talking to each other. Their guns were lowered to the ground. I quietly stood up and aimed for Darcy's shoulder. Ready, aim, fire. She crumbled to the ground. I did the same to Quinn.

"Tobias, get up!" I hissed and started sprinting. Iris and Gilbert were wailing. No, please don't come here. I jumped, boosting my speed. The two guards were getting up, and I rolled to the ground as a bullet flew past me. I scrambled up and pulled out my gun. "Your not making this easy."

"Being Dauntless isn't easy. Get down!" I tripped. Just two feet away and the two are still hazy. Tobias seemed slow, he was too far away. Iris and Gil were coming, and I'm weak. Before I could grab the flag, I was knocked out cold. Please... Not again.

* * *

The electrocardiogram beeped next to me. I groaned and sat up. It was morning already. Before you ask, no. I didn't lose my memory. Everything just hurts so bad. Rubbing my eyes, I looked up. Everyone from last night - except for Tris and Tobias of course - lain all around me. Last night was a rough game, but who won? The initiates started to get out of bed, limping out the door.

"Hey," I heard James say. "Are you alright, Smarty?"

"I'm fine, Dumbo. How about you?"

"I'm okay if you are."

"Where's Zoe?" I got out of bed slowly.

"Outside." He walked to the other side of my bed with ease.

"Hey, how come your not limping?"

"Because I didn't get shot below my knees."

"Did you get shot?"

"Yeah; a bullet brushed my waist. It doesn't hurt much."

"Then your lucky. Carry me?" I pouted and stared at him.

"Lose the begging look. I was going to do that anyway." He scooped me up and I wrapped my arms around his neck, kissing his cheek. James smiled and started to walk. I nuzzled myself on him, closing my eyes briefly. "Wow, it's only morning and you want to get that close to me already?"

"Don't deny that you don't like it, Jay. Your the one that started this two months ago." My voice was muffled.

"Oh, shut up."

"Nope, I won't. You love me."

"Yes, I do. But that doesn't affect anything, Als."

"Suck it up and say it."

He kissed me instead. "Is that enough for you to keep quiet?" I didn't answer, and a smile crept up on his lips.

"Is she that injured?" Zoe asked. Apparently, we caught up to her.

"No," I answered, "I'm just really tired and weak."

"I am too. But I don't have a boyfriend that will carry me anywhere."

"Fine. Jay, put me down." He frowned but did so. "See? No harm done. Can we eat now?"

"Yeah, yeah. Let's go." Zoe looped her arm through mine and we walked. Well, limped. James carried on behind us, making sure we don't fall over like everyone else. "Hey, who won last night?

"Nobody did," James replied. "Everyone got shot. When I was the only one left, Tobias called it off. By the way, Alice, you have really good aim. I heard you shot three of our team."

"I did. It was fun." I grinned. "Do you guys want coffee? I'll get you some."

"No need. I'll go for you." James sprinted through the hall.

"Okay then," I said. "What do you want to do after we go into our fear landscape?"

"When you lost your memory, I met up with Quinn, Elijah, and Estella. We have a club meeting today... Oh, maybe you and James should go on your first official date!" Wait, what club?

"What makes you think that James and I haven't gone on our 'first official date'?" She raised an eyebrow at me. "Okay, fine. But I would feel awkward asking him..."

"Then I'll make him ask you." She let go of me and fast-walked to James who held a tray with three coffees. I sat down at our usual table. The Dauntless around me were loud as usual. The initiates were crushed against the corner. I waited and waited until the came over with bowls of stuff and the coffee tray.

"Thanks." I grabbed a bowl and cup. Bacon and eggs. I haven't had that in months. Zoe nudged James and he looked up. Huh?

"Als," James stuttered. "Wanna go on a date with me?"

"You don't need to sound so nervous. Of course I would."

"I love you."

"I do too."

Zoe squealed. "Oh my god. I cannot wait to tell the club!"

"Okay, I still don't understand what club your talking about."

"It's a club to help our fears. But we'd like to keep it small. By the way, Estella has been rooting for you two."

"Well, that's nice." I smiled at my friend and ate my bacon.

* * *

**Good, bad, awesome, terrible? Reviews are appreciated, flames and all. Thank you to the people who actually tried. *cough* poseidon's hufflepuff daughter *cough* Epic was by Liv *cough* DreamingAboutLeoValdezForever *cough* It's been a while since I got a review. I hope this chapter was good for you, because its a tribute to the awesome people who reviewed. I love you all, my fellow readers. And you know what I mean.**

**QUESTION TIME!**

**Favorite actress/actor in Divergent?**

**My Answer :**

**Shailene Woodly (Tris Prior). Sorry, I love the main characters. Oh, I found this for PJO/Divergent fans.**

**When Percy and Annabeth died, they reincarnated. In every life, they found a way back to each other. Soon, they were reincarnated to Tris and Tobias. And Leo reincarnated to Uriah.**

**Epic. Fail. So, that's it for today. **

**Wait. HAPPY INDEPENDENCE DAY! And remember, I'm not ending this. Not yet. Next chapter will be her fear landscape, then after that, it's their date.**

**-Stay Awesome, Epic, and Brilliant**


	27. Her Fears

**Hello, awesome people. There's been a detour. Your going to witness the first part of Jamison's first date, and Allison's fears. Your welcome.**

* * *

I stood above all the rest. Everyone's taunting me to jump of the building; to jump off the Hub. I looked back to see my friends' disapproving face. I hate when people think of me badly. Falling from the Dauntless roof wasn't bad, but this seemed endless. Just jump off... I steadied myself onto the ledge and swan dived, instantly regretting it. A black hole grew from the ground and swallowed me whole.

I screamed as a howl sounded through the darkness. Next came a neigh and a hiss. I hate horses and snakes. Bad history; don't ask. My hands searched the unknown for some weapon. Nothing. So far, I was afraid of disapproval, taunting, a few animals, and the unknown. Hopefully this is enough. I can't be afraid of too many things. A snap triggered behind me and I hit the ground. Drool fell on me and I started to weep. The air was thinning, and I couldn't breathe. I wheezed...

* * *

"Alice!" someone shouted. I jumped up, rubbing my eyes. Tears streamed down my face. "Als, are you okay?" Ian tucked a strand of hair behind my ear.

"I'm fine!" I snapped, burying my head in my hands. "I'm fine for someone who almost died."

"It was a stimulation. Your not dying. Call in James for me."

I tugged my jacket and walked out, still wiping the tears. "Jay, get your butt on that chair," I muttered as I walked past him to sit down. He raised an eyebrow and left me with Zoe.

"Yo, what happened in there?" She forced my head up. I frowned.

"A nightmare come true. It was terrifying, Zoe..."

"Was it _the creature_?"

"It was dark; I didn't know what it is. All I'm very sure of is that it is a wolf-horse-snake hybrid. And it drooled on me!"

"Ew...At least it wasn't real."

"Real... It _wasn't _real. Dang, I should've known." I sighed. "Let's change the subject. Please."

"Fine. Are you excited for your date with James?"

"Honestly, I'm nervous."

"Why? You guys are perfect for each other!"

"I'm afraid that I'm going to mess up. What if I say the wrong thing? What if I-" I was cut off.

"Stop it, Als. Your being ridiculous. Jay loves you. If he doesn't, I'll give him twenty concussions."

I sighed in defeat. "Your my best friend."

"I know." We hugged. "Now, don't stress out. I'm going to save you right now." She pulled me outside.

"Zoe, what are you doing? We're not allowed to do this!"

"Yes, we are. I told Tris this morning. Let's get to the dorms. I have to spiffy you up."

* * *

As we entered the dorm, Zoe zoomed toward her bed. A large chest was hidden under it. She opened it, looking through the dark clothing. The moon shone through the window, giving us a little light.

"Okay," my friend mumbled, tossing me a pile of clothes. "You are wearing that." I searched through what she gave me.

"Glad to know you finally figured out my style." She smirked. "Alright, I'm going to put this on."

I stepped into the showers and wore what Zoe gave me. A dark blue tank top with a baggy t-shirt draped over that and dark jeans. Next, I removed my ponytail and replaced it with a braid.

I walked outside. "So, how do I look?" I closed my eyes and turned around for her. "Presentable?"

"You look amazing!" she squealed. "Now, it's time for make-up."

"What? No. No, no, no, no."

"It's not that bad. Come here."

"I'm pretty sure Jay will like my natural self..."

"Ugh, your right. But still, please?"

"Nope. Now, come on."

* * *

"Woah, Als..." James and I met at dinner. Zoe had left for her fear club. "You look...different."

"Is that a bad thing?" I asked, tilting my head slightly.

"No, of course not. I just meant- I, oh. Um..."

"Stay calm, Jay. I'm still the same me you met when I fell off the roof."

"You mean the one who was reluctant to be my friend?" he joked.

"Oh, was I that bad?" I smiled. "I don't think so." I sipped my milkshake. "So, what are we going to do tonight?"

"Well, I thought we could just take a walk. Is that okay with you?" A concerned look plastered his face.

"Of course. As long as we're together."

He laced his fingers with mine. "Did you really just quote a Heroes Of Olympus book?" I laughed.

"Yes, I did. But I'm serious, Jay." I leaned over and kissed his cheek.

* * *

**Good, bad, awesome, terrible? Reviews are appreciated, flames and all. Do you know why I suck at writing about clothes and love? Because I don't know about it.**

**QUESTION TIME!**

**Who wants to preview my book for me? I'll post it on the next chapter if I get at least three "yes"s.**


	28. A Dark Angel (Not A Chapter)

**Hey, awesome people. Here's the story excerpt from _A Dark Angel_. I decided I would work on a series called _The Connection Series_. There's probably going to be five books:**

_**A Dark Angel  
A Runaway  
A Cursed Soul  
A Meadow Walker  
The Final Battle**_

**That looks stupid. -_- Oh, well. So, I will be writing those five books someday in the future. In the first four, the main protagonists are:**

**_Nicole Anderson  
__Elaine Jensen  
__Autumn de Bree_****  
_Lila Forester_**

**Enough of me. Here is my story.**

* * *

**Chapter One - The Beginning**

I stepped aboard the ship, holding my green amulet close to my heart. The smell of the ocean spray stung in my nose, and the summer breeze blew past me.  
"Nicole, are you sure about this?" my friend asked, trudging behind me.  
"Yeah," I sighed, hauling my bag onto the boat. "Alan, keep up. We're living here for two years, not ten."  
He rolled his eyes. "Whatever. But running away from your problem won't solve anything. You're only making the situation worse." I gritted my teeth; I hated when he was right.  
"Shut up," I mumbled, slinging my pack over my shoulder. Alan did the same, meeting me at the desk. I asked the employee about the boat and our key card. Al and I started to walk toward the hall. "Speaking of running, I'll race you to the dorm!" With that, I zoomed past him.  
"Speaking of dorm," he mimed, "you should've gone to college. Hey, wait up!"  
I heard his footsteps pounding on the ground, and I started to sprint, fumbling for the key card. He caught up as I opened the door.  
"You know I hate running…" He flopped on the bed, trying to catch his breath. Not much of an athlete obviously.  
"Oh, stop complaining. You and I barely run. I miss flying."  
He shushed me. "Keep it down, will you? No one can know that you have those."  
"But I miss my wings…"  
"Then why didn't we stay home?"  
"Because this is the only way Luther won't find me. Water is his only weak point."  
"You should've confronted him. But no. You just had to come up to me and say,_ 'Hey, Alan. Do you want to help me run away from my problem?'_" Alan pulled out a book from his bag, making me frown. Bookworm.  
"Al, I'm eighteen. I can make my own decisions now. And I didn't say that!"  
"Your not eighteen, Nic. You only _look_ eighteen."  
"Whatever." I shook my head.  
"You should've listened to me before we left your mortal family," he continued.  
"Why do I always have to listen to you?"  
"Because your mom told me to keep you safe. I'm just trying to do my job."  
"That doesn't affect anything. Your not being fair." I put my hands on my hips.  
He sighed, standing up. "Life was so easy with the others… They weren't stubborn."  
"Then why didn't you stay with them?" I glared. He opened his book.  
"I'm your best friend. I'm not leaving you alone in this world. It's too dangerous."  
"You have more friends than I can count."  
"And they don't need me to protect them."  
I stayed quiet. This is what I hate about our friendship. We're fine one moment, then we're fighting the next. It's just not fair. I marched to the other room and closed the door. We're not compatible. Not at all. But why do I enjoy fighting him?

"Nic, come out," he pleaded. The door was locked, and he had been knocking at the door since I stormed out of his room. "It's dinner already." I opened the door, hoping my face showed no emotion. My auburn hair was pulled up in a ponytail.  
"I'm not hungry."  
"No excuses. Come on; the buffet will close in less than an hour."  
"Still not hungry. Why don't you go alone?"  
"Because I'll look stupid."  
"'No excuses,'" I mimicked.  
"Just come with me."  
After moments of hesitation - and whining - I gave up. He's so annoying. "I hate you."  
"Why, thank you." He put on a goofy grin.  
"What are you waiting for? I'm not going first."  
Alan frowned, then led the way. We entered a dome-like room. The walls were painted red, orange, and yellow, as if it was set aflame. The giant chandelier that hung from the center of the room shined like the sun. Most of what I've seen of the ship looked like fire - but fire was my weak point.  
"Are you okay?" Alan inquired. "Your turning pale."  
"No. I think I'm going to throw up. Everything looks like a flame."  
"I knew you were to feel like this. I should've picked another boat."  
"I'll survive. I've been with fire before."  
"Should I remind you that you fainted every single time?"  
"You already did. Now, should I remind you how many times you fainted every time the wind hit you?"  
"I still won't forgive you for doing that."  
"Oh, get over it,"  
"Wind is my week point."  
"Then how can you fly?" I whispered, sitting down. He did the same. He always flew around when we were above the clouds. I didn't know I had wings until last June.  
"Because of my ring. It's the only way I won't throw up." Al showed me his right-hand knuckles. Two rings wrapped around his index finger. One of them was green - used for hiding our wings - and the other was yellow.  
"Where'd you get it?" My fingers brushed against the jewelry.  
"From Celia." A sad expression tagged his face. I pulled my hand away.  
"Who's Celia?"  
"She's a sorceress. I met her a little after you for the mortal world."  
"What's your connection?"  
"Nothing. I left her to protect you."  
I raised an eyebrow, studying him carefully. It was easy to tell if he lied. I didn't want to push the subject. "I don't need protecting."  
"Yes, you do. We both know you can't take care of yourself."  
"But I can. You just don't trust me."  
"We can't trust anyone. Not even the Everlastings. The last thing we need is to trust a mortal."  
A waitress made her way to our table. "Hello, sir, ma'am. My name is Elaine Jensen. What would you like today?" She eyes lingered around my amulet. "I love your necklace. Where'd you get it?" Al picked up the menu.  
I panicked a little, but I didn't show it. "Oh, it was a birthday present," I stammered.  
"Who gave it to you? Your boyfriend?" Elaine stared at Alan for a second, then back at me.  
"No, no. I don't have a boyfriend. My… Dad gave it to me."  
"Well, it's beautiful. So, do you want to order?"  
Al, who had been quiet for so long, answered for the two of us. It was my turn to keep quiet. Who knew talking would be so tiring?  
"Good job, Falcon," he said. Falcon was the name he gave me when he met my battle troop, The Theron. We we're the hunters. Everyone was born into their troop, nobody chooses.  
"What for?"  
"For the cover up."  
"Well, I couldn't tell her that I got it from my local sorcerer."  
He laughed. It's been a long time since he laughed. Maybe it was because I became his friend. I made him serious. We didn't talk until Elaine came back.

* * *

**Good, bad, awesome, terrible? Reviews are appreciated. I'll update tonight. That probably sucks. :(**

**QUESTION TIME!**

**Here, there are battle troops and weak/strong points. Which one are you in?**

**Theron (Protectors)  
****Weak Point : Fire  
Strong Point : Wind  
**

**Discernment (Advisers)  
Weak Point : Wind  
Strong Point : Water**

**Enchantment (Magic)  
****Weak Point : Water  
****Strong Point : Fire**

**Or are you an Everlasting? You are just a regular immortal. No weaknesses, no strengths. **

**My Answer :**

**I am in Enchantment. It's true actually, but I'm not a pyro. People think I am though... I hate water, okay? Sorry, Poseidon.**


	29. Date

**Hey. Thank you for your reviews. Now, don't scream (I know you won't.). I disclaim "Dauntless by Chloe Bray" and Divergent.**

* * *

I laced my fingers with James' and leaned against him. We walked in silence for a few moments. There were no stars out, but the signs made it bright enough. I spotted Zoe a few yards away from us. She smiled as we came by.

"So," I mumbled once we were finally alone. We stood by the railing that surrounded the chasm. His arm draped over my shoulder. "Do you want to talk? You seem stressed..."

"I'm fine," he muttered.

"No, your not. Talk to me. What's wrong?" James sat down and I followed his lead.

"I just don't want to do the wrong thing. Whether it's with initiation, with everyone here, or..."

"Spit it out. Or what?"

"You. I don't want to mess up our chances together."

I shifted so I sat in front of him, forcing his head up. "Look me in the eye and listen. You will _never _disappoint me. You will _never _lose me. And no matter what, _I _will _never _let you go."_  
_

"You don't know-"

"Yes, I do. Don't argue with me, Jay." I stared at him for a while, admiring his eyes. Finally I got the courage to kiss him. Once I pulled away, I sat next to him again. Silence.

"Do you remember when Sean went factionless and you stayed with Zoe?" he asked.

"Yes..."

"I heard you singing. You have a beautiful voice by the way." I blushed scarlet. "Can you sing for me?"

"You want me to sing where everyone can hear me?"

"Yes, I do. How about you write a song? Just from the top of that pretty little mind of yours." I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Really?"

"Come on. Just this once, then I won't make you sing again."

"I hate you," I muttered.

"I love you too, Als." I closed my eyes.

* * *

_Stay, but don't say a word, my love, my love.  
Let the summer rain purr, c'mon love, c'mon love.  
A taste of minty winter on your lips, love, and your kiss, love.  
And I feel warm summer on your skin, love, on your skin, love._

_'Cause sweep of your touch, you send sparks through my core.  
__Never wanted so much, how could I ask for more?  
With one glace, I blush, but I can't break the gaze.  
Dauntless passion and fire, and your blue eyes ablaze, when you look at me._  


_I feel your eyes trace my face, as I'm looking away._  
_And when I catch you, you smile with this look on your face._  
_Your kisses, they make their way to my mouth._  
_And I taste that minty winter, but your words, I can't make out._

___'Cause sweep of your touch, you send sparks through my core.  
__Never wanted so much, how could I ask for more?  
With one glace, I blush, but I can't break the gaze.  
Dauntless passion and fire, and your blue eyes ablaze, when you look at me._

_____There's so much more to say, but we're just learning how to speak.  
I thought I was strong, but your touch makes me weak.  
I reach for the door, and you pull me back.  
String your fingers through my hair, and say, "You look good in black."_

_________'Cause sweep of your touch, you send sparks through my core.  
__Never wanted so much, how could I ask for more?  
With one glace, I blush, but I can't break the gaze.  
Dauntless passion and fire, and your blue eyes ablaze, when you look at me._

* * *

I opened my eyes again to see a crowd around me. Oh, God. What did I do? I mean, I just sang. Nothing special... I spotted a smiling Tobias and Tris coming toward us.

"Everyone disperse; lights out in twenty minutes!" Tobias yelled. I shrank back in fear as everyone left. "So, your the girl who was singing, Leveta?"

I stood up. "Yes. Am I in trouble for singing?"

"Is that what you think?" Tris raised an eyebrow. "'Cause your not. You have a beautiful voice, by the way."

"Thank you, ma'am..."

"Well, we'll leave you now. You should keep singing." The two gave me a quick grin before leaving. I turned around to see my boyfriend standing up.

"I am so embarrassed." I buried my head in my hands.

"Why?" He pried my hands from my face. "You should be proud. You heard them, you have a beautiful voice."

"Whatever. How about you? What do you think?"

"The song and your voice are as beautiful as you." He kissed my forehead, my nose, then my cheeks, and finally, my lips. "I love you, Allison. Allison Leveta."

"I love you, too." I sighed. "This has been short, but we have to go now."

* * *

**Good, bad, awesome, terrible? Reviews are appreciated, flames and all. That was their date. Short and cheesy.**

**QUESTION TIME!**

**Should Zoe get a boyfriend...?**


	30. Zoe and?

**Hello, my fellow Therons, Enchantments, and Discernment. ****This chapter is set a few days after Alice's date. For all them awesome people who wanted Zoe to have a boyfriend, here you go. But it might not turn out well...**

* * *

"Alice!" someone screamed into my ear. I groaned. Five more days of initiation, Als. The rest of your life will come right after it. "Alice, Alice, Alice!" Everyone was still awake, talking, but I decided to sleep early. James had gone somewhere. Maybe to get a muffin or coffee. I opened my eyes to see Zoe grinning from ear to ear.

"What do you want? I'm tired," I whined.

"I have a boyfriend!" she whispered. I shot up.

"Holy hell. Who is he? How did this happen? I didn't see you hang out with anyone..."

"One, it's Ian-"

"Wait, Ian? Our instructor? I never see you guys hang out."

"What do you think I do whenever I see you and Jay together?"

"I haven't really though about that. But _Ian_? This is impossible. I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that."

"It's cool. We're going on a date tonight!"

"Woah, tonight? I have practice tonight." I furrowed my brow. Something's going on. This isn't good. Zoe looks like she's about to have the time of her life, but there's somethings off. "Zoe, listen. I'm happy for you, but something's happening. I don't think you should go on that date..."

"Als, you have a boyfriend and I've been lonely for this past month. Don't stop me."

"Zo, I'm telling you this because I'm your best friend."

"Yes, your my best friend. But you should respect that I really like Ian."

"I do respect it. But it just feels weird." She raised an eyebrow, shaking her head, and sank back into her bunk. Ian and Zoe? That's just _wrong_.

* * *

I heard the door creak open as Zoe left the room. My stomach started to hurt, twisting into knots. I'll ask him tomorrow; what does he want with my friend? And I swear, if he hurts her, I will kick him where it hurts. Maybe give him a concussion. That sounds fun. Ugh, why won't she believe me...

When I woke up in the morning, everyone was still snoring away. Four more days. I jumped down and went to the bathroom to change and brush my teeth. Tying my hair into a ponytail, I swung on James' bed.

"Get up, Dumbo. Five minutes until the alarm," I whispered into his ear. He just groaned and pulled me into a hug. I smiled, trying to push him off. Now isn't the time for a hug. "Jay, c'mon."

"Your not fun, Smarty."

I kissed him. "That change your mind?"

"Yes... Fine, I'll get up." I push him off me and went down to wake up Zoe. Hopefully, she wasn't mad at me.

"Zoe?" I asked, poking her side. "Zoe, wake up." I ran my fingers through my hair. "Please get up." She whispered something and stood. Soon, the entire room was waking and I sat on my bunk thinking to myself.

As soon as my thoughts got deep, James helped me down. I gave him a quick smile and walked to the cafeteria. I need to think; what the hell is going on?

"Alice, are you alright?" James asked.

"I'm alright, just thinking."

"About what?"

"Zoe and Ian are dating. Iris was being nice to me. Daniel tried to kill me. Do you see a connection?"

"No. Those are not things you can put together."

"I see the connection... It's so clear."

"Well, Erudite, it's just your brain talking."

"Whatever. You are not much of an Abnegation."

"What makes you say that?"

"You ask way too many questions. And you just aren't _abnegate._" He frowned and we walked in silence. This is a puzzle - a puzzle that is too easy to solve. Ian is using Zoe to get close to me while Iris tries to get direct information. Daniel had come in to kill me. But what have I done?

* * *

**Good, bad, awesome, terrible? Reviews are appreciated, flames and all. That sucked, right?**

**QUESTION TIME!**

**(I just realized I took that from Kids/Teens/YouTubers/Elders React.) **

**1) Who's better? Avril Lavigne or Taylor Swift? (I just had too. XD)**

**2) Who has watched any of the "Don't Hug Me I'm Scared" videos?**

**My Answer :**

**1) I love them both. But... Avril is that party girl that just does music based on life and relationships. Taylor is the girl who based her songs off the many, many, many boyfriends and friends and life lessons she's had. Sorry, Swifties. Avril is awesome! (Still love them both.)**

**2) I watched two of them. IF YOU HAVE NOT WATCHED THE VIDEOS, DON'T FREAKING WATCH THEM. THEY ARE TERRIBLE! Just don't watch it. Save your child or teenage-hood. **


	31. Overhearing (Short)

**I feel lost. I don't know why.  
**

* * *

It was midnight and I decided to rebel from the 9:00 sleeping rule. I inhaled the night air and walked to the chasm, still puzzled about my situation. _Wrong _was the only word that came to my head when I ran through every situation. I sighed, tugging at my hair. What was wrong with me? Maybe Ian does like Zoe. Maybe Iris was trying to be nice. For Daniel? There's no maybe for that.

"You should've seen her face when I asked her out," someone chuckled. I bolted up and hit behind the wall. "She totally bought it."

"Good work. But you need to coax her for some information on Allison." Those voices sound familiar. "And you, you were a failure last time. You could done more damage."

"I tried, I tried. Geez... Have you ever tried to kill someone?" I gulped, their talking about me. But who are they?

"I killed my ex-boyfriend. Speaking of kill... Ian, what do you plan to do with Zoe after we're done with her?" I took in a sharp breath. Speak of the devil. Once you think about someone, they just pop up everywhere you go. If someone was writing down my life, they made it to unrealistic.

"One; why did you do that? Two; I don't know yet."

"I did because I can. And come on, idiot! Think of something. I knew you were too stupid."

"Hey, watch your mouth. I'm still your instructor. I could tell everyone what your planning to do."

"Shut up, Candor. Don't mess with me. I was Candor, just like the two of you. If I lie, everyone will believe me." Her voice seemed to get raspier.

"Yes, we're all Candor," Daniel said. "Everyone would believe all three of our lies."

"No ones trusts an Erudite, Dan. Your lies will be seen as lies. Now, get out of here. I need some time to think before you ruin everything." Footsteps bounded against the pavement. I leaned farther into the corner. They'll kill me.

* * *

**Hey, guys. Listen up. I didn't have much time to write and I'm leaving for vacation in a few hours. I can't write much right now, but I'll try on my trip. I will not be updating for four days. Sorry, and see you guys later.**

**-Stay Awesome, Epic, Brilliant**

**P.S. To my personal readers of my story excerpts, I won't be able to those to you either.**


	32. I'm Back (Bad Chapter)

**'Sup, guys. How was your four days? This chapter is dedicated to the awesome, epic, and brilliant people who are reading this. I hope you enjoy it, 'cause it took four days.**

* * *

I shivered as I woke up in the morning. As usual, I was the first to wake up. Tomorrow was my last day as an initiate. Every night, as I trained with Zoe's so-called 'boyfriend' (I can believe I still train with him), I always got a bump up in the stage. I don't care if he's doing the same with my friend, I just want to get initiation done with. Well, maybe I should care...

"James, Zoe. Get your butt up. Five minutes until the alarm." Some might ask why I wake them up.. Imagine this : twelve-hundred sirens ringing simultaneously. I swear, it hurts. I heard it was installed las year when the initiates wouldn't get up. But when everyone's up, the alarm shuts down. Might as well wake them all, right? "Elijah, Estella, Quinn. Wake up, and help the rest too." My shouts stirred some of them.

James whispered, "Als, why are you so worked up?"

"Tomorrow's the last day of initiation! We've all got to pass!"

"Calm down," came Zoe's voice. "Some of us are still-"

BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. The alarm... Who didn't wake up? I spotted Iris, who snored louder than she should, sleeping on her top bunk.

"Can someone push her over?" Quinn asked. More like screamed... "The siren is killing me." Everyone clasp their ears.

"I'd be glad to..." Zoe jumped from her bed, rubbing her eyes. She climbed to Iris' bed and laid two fingers on her neck. The sleeping girl jolted up and sucked in a breath. "Hey, Princess. Wake up!"

"I am, I am..." she whined and it down. I smirked as I went through my daily routine. Jay seemed more worried than usual, and I don't like that. If it's about me, I don't want him to take risks. If this is my battle, then I'll fight it myself. Without my friends, my family, or anyone else.

"Allison..." he whispered into my ear as I brushed my hair. "We haven't talked or done much since Zoe and Ian started dating. Please tell me your okay."

"I am okay. Just...thinking."

"You think too much," he said, growling slightly.

"I know I do, Jay. But this kind of thinking is for my future." If I end up having one...

"Live in the present, and the future will come."

"Please, I just need a little more time."

"Fine. But I want you to know that I won't be happy with it."

I opened my mouth to speak, but he left before I could make a sound. I hated disappointing him, and time seemed to zoom past me. Zoe flashed me a quick worried look.

"Als, I think you should stop thinking. Not as in brain-dead, but yeah. You and Jay have been drifting apart a lot lately. Spend more time with him."

I looked down and sighed. "I... Maybe I should spend more time. But-"

"No buts. You have to spend time with him."

I pursed my lips. Should I tell him about what I heard that night? I won't say anything. Frustrated, Zoe left me alone.

* * *

Ian called me into the stimulation room. When I closed the door, I snapped, "Listen, I know your plan. If you need information from me, you don't need to use my friends."

"What are you talking about?" He kept a calm face but his eyes told me otherwise.

"A few nights ago, Iris talked to you and Daniel. You all were planning to kill me!"

"Iris? Controlling a Dauntless like me? Ha, your pathetic."

"I'm pathetic?"

"Yes, you are."

"Good. I was trying to be like you today."

"Okay, that's good. But no one will believe you. I'm your instructor, and your friend."

"Your not my friend, you freak."

"Whatever. Now, sit down. Get this over with." I didn't trust him, not at all.

* * *

Good, bad, awesome, terrible? Reviews are appreciated, flames and all. Sorry that it's terrible. I didn't have much time to write...

QUESTION TIME!

What is you do these past days?

My Answer:

I went to San Francisco. Three days ago, (July 12) I entered S.F. Annabeth's birthday; hope you remembered PJO fans. I braved a mountain/waterfall, went through Yosemite, saw some soldiers at a gas station, moved from hotel to hotel every night, played LOTS of video games with my cousins and uncle, stuff like that.

Oh, and my cousins and I like making shows for our family. We made a channel called PAL films. You can't see then though... We're going to make a t-shirt that says, "Everybody Needs A Walrus" and a few mugs. I'm excited for that, but I'll need funding... Not implying anything. Just saying that I'm back on my acting career. (Though I'm not even a teen...)


	33. Help! (Not A Chapter)

Hey guys. Not a chapter.

Okay, so I my cousins and I are filming a show for our family and I need to work from 8 am to midnight. It's tiring and I can barely write. Here's the deal. I'm looking for a co-writer. It'll only last a week. Basically, you'll have to write the second half of the story after I send you the first half. I'm really gonna need it. If you apply, thank you. I'll accept as many as anyone agrees. So, if you want to, I'll let you. Sorry for over-explaining.

Other things:

Today, I got really stressed then cried. Standing still while holding a camera is easy, but... Well it seems pretty obvious. Then this happened - So, I was looking through my cousin's (1) phone, cause I'm nosey like that, and saw her texting my friend. That doesn't sound bad...yet. My friend, Ellie as I call her, and I barely talk anymore after I went on vacation. She and my cousin (1) talked during our trip. I find it kind of sad because we used to talk everyday. Now we just say hi. Let's just say I've learned my lesson. "Best friends" are poisons. Their terrible, and I can't seem to live with one. Well, maybe we weren't best friends. Maybe we weren't friends at all. Just two people who met on the Internet. If your reading this, which you wouldn't be, I'm not being dramatic. It's just a statement.

Another thing. Why did I cry? My cousin (2) insulted me a lot. Then I recounted every single bad thing anyone has ever said to me and the sad parts in my stories and books. I just sat on the couch balling my eyes out. It hurt because I haven't cried in a long time. And then...I went back to the Aly that wails, "Life has no meaning!"

That was completely pointless.

QUESTION TIME!

Will you be one of my co-writers? Pretty please? Really need your help.


	34. Truth P1

**I don't own Divergent or "All I Want by Kodaline." (Watch to music videos. Their awesome.) Does anyone like my new profile picture? That came from my cousins' show PAL Films. I am the mighty Walrus! Fear me.**

* * *

"James, I'm telling you, it wasn't like that!" I exclaimed. He turned to glare at me. The frown upon his face made me angry. I didn't start it; I didn't do anything.

"Allison, I know what I saw." He shut me out and stormed out of the room. I followed him, grabbing his arm. "Don't you know what you did? You hurt both me and Zoe."

"I didn't do anything! Believe me. I would do nothing to harm my friends." I gave him a firm look, but he kept yanking his arm out of my grasp.

"But you already did. Enough said. We're done." My eyes widened. One mistake that I didn't create. He's being over dramatic; he has to hear me out.

"No, we're not, Jay. I love you, believe me. Don't throw me out. Your the only person I have left. You said I wouldn't lose you."

"Let go of me. You deserve to be with Daniel."

"Daniel tried to kill me! Jay, it was just a kiss. Ian kissed me first!"

"But you didn't push him away. Just don't talk to me." One final yank, he left me. What a perfect way to start the first day as an official Dauntless. Last night, I had been practicing without Ian. He and Zoe had a date. When I was exiting, someone kissed me and I thought it James. It was Ian. Unfortunately, Jay was there when it happened.

I sniffed.

_"All I want is nothing more_

_To hear you knocking at my door_

_'Cause if I could see your face once more_

_I could die a happy man I'm sure"_

_"When you said your last goodbye_

_I died a little bit inside_

_I lay in tears in bed all night_

_Alone without you by my side"_

_"But if you loved me_

_Why'd you leave me?_

_Take my body_

_Take my body_

_All I want is,_

_And all I need is_

_To find somebody._

_I'll find somebody like you."_

_"So you brought out the best of me,_

_A part of me I've never seen._

_You took my soul and wiped it clean._

_Our love was made for movie screens."_

_"But if you loved me_

_Why'd you leave me?_

_Take my body,_

_Take my body._

_All I want is,_

_And all I need is_

_To find somebody._

_I'll find somebody."_

_"If you loved me_

_Why'd you leave me?_

_Take my body,_

_Take my body._

_All I want is,_

_All I need is_

_To find somebody._

_I'll find somebody like you."_

"Allison," someone said. I wiped my watery eyes hurriedly. "You were called from the Fence." I looked up to see Christina.

"What do you mean, 'the Fence'?"

"Just follow me." And so I did.

* * *

I stood at the barrier between the real world and ours, still not understanding why I was here. Christina had left me to go inside. My footsteps bounded against the gravel. A car waited for me by the corner of the street.

"Lilac!" the person in the car screamed. "It's been so long!" I looked around. Who's Lilac? The person gave me a hug.

"Who's Lilac? Who are you?" I shoved him off me.

"You don't remember? I'm Elliot, your best friend since we were ten. I was called to the Bureau to work with your dad-"

"My dad is dead. What are you talking about?" I backed away.0

"No I'm not." I turned around to see my father. "Let's go to The Bureau. I have a lot to explain."

"I'm crazy! You don't exist! This is only. A hallucination created out of the sadness I have harvested from breaking up with my boyfriend."

"You had a boyfriend?" Elliot and my father asked.

"Yes, I- Why am I answering a hallucination?" My supposed friend laid a hand on my shoulder and I was out.

* * *

**This part is written by an epic writer, Epicness by Liv. Thank you for helping! I didn't change anything.**

I really hate blacking out. And when I woke up from this one, strangers were surrounding me.

"Thank God, Lilac! It took you forever to wake up. Anyways, want to see your brother?" Elliot says.

I stare at him. My name isn't Lilac and I don't have a brother. And what the heck is the Bureau? I have to be hallucinating.

"Lilac, we have to explain soenthing to you." My so-called father says.

***Time Skip***

I sit on the bed, dumbfounded. Christina


	35. Truth P2

Hey, guys. Sorry about the last chapter. Maybe this one will make up for it. I'm just super busy.

* * *

Elliot sat next to me at the dining table. My father plopped down in front of me.

"Okay, Lilac-" he started. I cut him off.

"No. My name is Allison. Allison Leveta."

"Shush, and let me explain." I shut up. "Elliot and I knew you would choose Dauntless like your brother did-"

"Brother? I don't have a brother!"

"Listen and maybe you'll understand. Stop interrupting me. Anyway, your brother's name is Peter. Peter Hayes..."

"Never heard of him."

"Again, quiet down. Children. I now remember why I gave you to your mother. Five years ago, he took the memory serum. You followed soon after, and your mother told you stories of the good things. If anybody knew your brother was Peter, and you were an Erudite, you'd be dead. Divergence doesn't matter anymore."

"You forgot about me, about your family, and your real past, Lile," my friend muttered.

"I still don't understand, and I refuse to believe in this monstrosity." I stood. "This was only a joke. You mocked my father's death and my past. Don't do it again." I sprinted back to the fence. Never will I see their faces again.

* * *

"You disappeared," asked Iris as I reached the dorm. "What happened?"

"I know about your sick, twisted plan. First, you want to kill me. Now, you want to remind me that my dad is gone? You even made me break up with the one person who I actually loved."

"I don't know what your talking about."

"Shut it. All Candors are liars and that's pretty ironic."

"Fine. I did plan it. Only the first one, though. But you should've seen how easy it was to manipulate those two. So easy to drive them insane."

"But what do you need out of me? Afterwards, you could just kill me. I don't need the world anymore. It's sick..."

"The only thing I need to know is about your brother. Peter Hayes. Lilac, I know who you are. Everyone in Candor and Erudite does."

"It was only a hallucination! I am not Lilac Hayes. I am Alice Leveta."

"If you need proof, I'll give you proof. You aren't who you think you are."

"I'm trusting you not to kill me," I muttered.

"I won't. Not yet."

* * *

"How did you even get in here?" I exclaimed quietly. It felt like years since I've been in Erudite HQ. "God, we're gonna get in trouble..."

"Man up, will you? We're Dauntless, not some Amiwimps."

"My friends are in Amity..."

"I guess they rubbed of on you, Wonderbun."

"Where do you keep getting these names from?"

"Shut up, someone's coming!" We ducked into the nearby desks. Iris stood up and sighed. "Oh, it's only you." I stayed down, hearing a smack of lips. "Lilac, get up. It's safe."

Timidly, I stood, seeing Iris folded into Daniel's arms.

"Wow, this is plain weird," I said.

"What's she doing here?" Daniel spat.

"She's a part of our team now. She gives me the information if I give her the truth."

"I don't know much about my brother, but maybe I could hack the system. And Dan, don't try. I was a born Erudite; there are a lot of things you don't know about."

"So, basically, we had a leader, a killer, a user, and a hacker on our team, Ire?"

"Basically. Now leave me be. I have some files to find."

* * *

We crawled into the supply closet. Iris gave an exasperated sigh.

"Okay, Wonderbun. Open up the system." I took the bucket off the shelf. A small computer hid under it. I rearranged the coding until it crashed.

"No one can hear or see us now," I reported. "The alarm and cameras are off, and all doors are open."

"Good job. Now, Dan, where are the files?"

"In the West wing." She nodded, sprinting down the hall. I did the same. Daniel could barely keep up.

"Why does Erudite have so many doors an passcodes?" Iris said, clearly frustrated.

"We didn't know how to fight," I answered. "If anyone broke in, the death serum would smoke through the vent..."

"That's kind of harsh," Daniel whispered.

"Not as harsh as wanting to kill someone directly," I snapped, leading them to the door. The fingerprint system. Dang. "Dan, do you have a scan?"

"I wasn't exactly trusted with this room."

"Ugh. Your useless!" Iris glared.

"That's not a good thing to say to your boyfriend," I said.

"How did you know we were dating?" Dan asked.

"I didn't. Ha, Candors. So gullible." I gave a silent chuckle and took a card out of my boot. I may be Dauntless, but I always had this - ever since I was 11. Oh, older Erudites. They always trusted me. Sliding the card into the slot, I pressed my index finger onto the scan. Gas pumped out of the vent and let us through. Not the death serum.

* * *

Good, bad, awesome, terrible? Reviews are appreciated, flames and all. Be honest, please.

A lot of people know I'm leaving. IIII Winter Wolf IIII was the sweetest so far. He said he's going to put a surprise for me in his story. I could copy it and post it if you want to see. Bro, I know you won't be reading this, but your amazing. Stay that way.

QUESTION TIME!

Thoughts on this statement: "Friends are poisons."

My Answer:

I made it. It's true for me...


	36. Truth P3

**Hey, awesome people. Listen, I'm getting a little tired of this story. But don't worry, I'll move forward no matter how much it sucks.**

* * *

"This can't be right," I muttered, scanning the file. "My past, my family. All fake..."

"I wasn't a fake," Dan pointed out.

"Your right. Your not a fake - your a murderer and abuser."

"Can it, Lile," Iris shushed."Just read the file, get your memory back, and tell us about your brother."

"Getting your memory back is not that easy. I should know, this idiot made me lose it."

"Again, he could've done better."

"Oh, like he could've gotten a better girlfriend?"

"Are you jealous? Your already dating James!"

"No, I'm not dating him. You made me break-up with him."

"Ladies, ladies," Daniel interrupts. We stared at him. "There's enough of me to come around."

"Shut up, Candork," Iris hissed.

"That one's actually pretty good, but whatever. We need to take my file back to Dauntless before dawn."

"It's already two o'clock in the morning..."

"Then let's get moving," I rushed.

* * *

By the time we reached Dauntless, everyone was up. Three in the morning, and everyone's up?

"What's happening?" I asked Iris, shoving the file into my jacket. Daniel had left.

"Looks like someone's dead," she answered, surging forward. I raised an eyebrow and ran after her. Everyone was piled on the roof. Ian was pulling up a dead body from a cord.

"No," I muttered. "No. Not her." Tears filled my eyes. "Zoe."

James ran after me and I backed away from him. Iris left without me so I had nothing to grab on to.

"Alice-"

"Don't talk to me. We're not friends."

"Hear me out. Our friend-"

"Friends are poisons! You trust them for one second and then they turn their back on you because of one simple mistake."

"Zoe did suicide, Als. She killed herself because of a fight."

"The Zoe I know wouldn't kill herself for that. She loved her life. Someone killed her."

"That's not what I heard."

"Those are rumors. See, if you were really her friend, you'd see her instead of these lies."

"You know what a lie is? Hah, wouldn't be surprised." I glared at him then snapped.

"Listen, James. I haven't lied to you. But you want me to lie? Fine. I miss you. I still love you. No, I don't. Not anymore. You should've known me better." I swipe-kicked him, causing him to fall. "Now, leave. Me. Alone."

I saw Iris' smirk from afar. I gave her a quick smile as I walked toward Zoe's dead body.

"Hey, hey," Ian said. "You aren't her friend."

"And you are her boyfriend. Step aside before you regret it."

"No."

I glared at him. From the file I took, which had my entire family's information, I read that Peter had a glare like death. He was a good fighter, just not good enough to be at the top. I hadn't finished reading the file yet, so I don't know much. Ian stepped aside as I walked to the body.

I rested my palm of Zoe's bloody chest. As an old Erudite, I did detective work. I don't know why...

"From the information I have gathered," I yelled, "from Zoe Swan, I would know that she would never kill herself." A question raised but I cut them off. "She was contented with the life she had, even if I wasn't with mine. I'm going to admit it, she was weak. A strong fighter, but a weak person. An emotion can cause her to do this, but that's not the case."

I turned around to face everyone. "Iris, Daniel from Erudite, and Ian had tried to kill me." Gasps from the crowd and glares from Ian and Iris. "I heard them over talking. Ian didn't know what to do with Zoe after I give them the information in this file." I held it up. "Zoe had been killed by her 'boyfriend' only to get the contents."

"But what's in the folder?" someone yelled.

"I am not Allison Leveta, he Dauntless girl you see in front of you. My name is Lilac Hayes..." I set the folder down. I still didn't believe it, but the words felt so right. "I am the sister if Peter Hayes, the boy who attempted to kill Tris Prior."

Tris and Tobias pushed their way to me, barely succeeding

"My mother, Cynthia Rose Hayes, goes missing after half a day on VD to visit my brother, who is still in Candor. His name had changed to Philip Gun so no one would know after four years of being gone. My father, Cedric Hayes, works outside of the fence with Elliot, an old friend of mine. Peter and I lost out memory five years ago, after drinking the serum. I was told that if anybody knew about our family, we would get executed. So, there you have it folks. You've got the information you needed. Either way I would have been dead."

I hopped off and raced inside the buildings, a few people following me.

No.

* * *

**Good, bad, awesome, terrible? Reviews are appreciated, flames and all.**

**QUESTION TIME!**

**RPS: First day of school. Who are you?**

My Answer:

Well, I'm going to be me. That stereotypical emo-wallflower-dork. They go in one category : anti-social. So, I'll be carrying a notebook around school now...


	37. Truth P4

**'Sup, Awesomeness. Yup, this group, or who has ever read any of my stories, is filled with awesome, epic, and brilliant people. Doesn't matter who you are. Your amazing to me. **

* * *

"Allison!" I heard James say. "You've never told me this." Wow, he's still alive?

"I haven't known until today. And my name isn't Allison." I let a tear fall down on my bed. I'll be killed; killed, dead, gone. And no one will care about me. He tried to touch my shoulder but I back away. "Don't touch me, you monster."

"Al..."

"Lilac!"

"Lilac, Allison. I don't care what your name is. I just want you to come back to me."

"Too late, lover boy. You couldn't get over a simple mistake."

"And so can't you! I got over the fact that Ian kissed you. I forgave you. And what do you do? You beat me."

I started to cry. "Don't get attached to me. My death will come soon."

"I won't let that happen." He forced a kiss to my lips and I started to flail, pushing him away with no luck. Eventually, I gave up; I can't win. My left arm wrapped softly around him. He gripped my hip and I whimpered, finally able to pull away.

"James..."

"Sh." He put a finger to my lips. "Be quiet."

"No. Jay, don't you see? Tris and Tobias are coming to take me away. To kill me! Maybe the Bureau will kill me themselves for my stupidity."

"Your not stupid. Your the love of my life."

"Do you seriously think that I'm okay with flirting and kissing in this situation?"

"It seemed like it..."

"Shut up."

My leaders stepped through my door. My eyes widened, but I knew what I had to do. I knelt down in front of them, bowed my head, and spread my arms.

"You don't know how hard it was to keep your identity a secret," Tris hissed.

"I could no longer deny the truth. There's no point in hiding when someone will know sooner or later - once they read the file."

"We still could have kept you safe. The Bureau saw what you did through the cameras. Their taking you and your brother away tomorrow for your family's disloyalty."

"What about my mom? Or my dad in Bureau? Or Elliot? What did our family do?"

"Peter almost killed me," Tris continued.

"And he saved you from Jeanine when you were about to die."

The two stayed silent.

"Your family betrayed the loyal Dauntless."

"But that doesn't matter! I wasn't Dauntless five years ago, my brother was. You can't take vengeance on my family. It's like Erudite against Abnegation. Sick, twisted, and wrong. The Erudite and Dauntless already killed most of the families - why would you add on to that?"

"Because it was instructed. Now, don't try to fight a battle you can't win," Tobias said.

"I hope your talking to Tris, because I won't stop." They tied my hands and feet together. James just watched from the distance.

He changed his mind. "Don't."

"What did you say?" Tris asked.

"Don't. If she can't fight, I'll win for her. I'm not letting a pathetic mistake kill my girlfriend."

"Excuse me? We're not dating." They gagged me. And yet, I allowed it.

"I don't care. If she dies, I'll die with her. Because she's the only one I have left. Haven't you heard the phrase, 'If your friends die, you should die, too?'"

I thought, 'That's not the phrase, dumbo.' Suddenly I remembered all of my tattoos. The elk, and the heart. My heart belongs to Sean, Zoe, and James. Sean the factionless, Zoe the dead, and James the ex. But their all gone from my life.

"Not the phrase. Now, were not were not going to kill you, boy. But Lilac has a point. We won't kill her - instead, she is banned from the Chicago Experiment."

I shifted. Away from the Chicago Experiment?

"Tris, the train is coming," I heard Christina say.

"Alright. Okay, James. You can come with Lilac. Only if you don't try to save her."

"But... But can we talk to somebody before we go? Three, actually."

"Who?" Tobias asked.

"Marie Silhouette, Cynthia Hayes, and Sean Clover."

* * *

Good, bad, awesome, terrible? Reviews are appreciated, flames and all.

QUESTION TIME!

What is your future?

My Answer:

Well, read this. My mom isn't the softie mother. The one that bakes cookies and says, 'I love you' at night. No, she is the mother that is strict and leaves me alone a lot. So, this happened while I was tying my hair:

Me: Mom, do you think I have a future in writing?

Mom: No.

MY DREAMS HAVE BEEN CRUSHED.

The lessons I've learned this month:

"Friends are poisons."

"Don't follow your dreams."

"Don't deny the truth."


	38. Next Stop: Erudite

**Hello again, Awesomeness. I'm back. So, uh, I'm leaving on August 6th. If I finish this story on time. I'll be back in February 6th - when I first joined. Taking a five month break from my five month work. I'll miss you all (even if there are only four people). **

**To All Them PJO Readers : Read The Runway HOO, my first fanfiction. I'm making the sequel to it! All of my old readers (been there since the beginning :,)), I hope your excited.**

* * *

I cried silently as James watched me. The train stopped and someone else was thrown in. Tobias took off my muffler and bounds. I scrambled up and hugged the person on the train.

"Peter," I muttered, squeezing him a little. He winced; there were bruises all over him.

"Next stop, Erudite," Tris said and the train started up again.

"Erudite?" Peter asked. "That dreadful place?" He spat out blood. "And who are you? Are you the reason why I'm in here?"

"I'm Lilac... Your sister. We're going to see mom and dad."

"I don't have dad or a sister!"

"I thought I didn't either. Well, I thought I didn't have a brother, but you get it right?"

"Whatever. Just get away from me. I don't know you." He pushed me off him, leaving me confused. I read that he was a trouble-maker, an outcast. Like me when I was younger. I sat far from him.

"What's his problem?" James asked.

"The kid's broken," Tobias said.

"What do you mean 'kid'? Your only two years older than him."

"Whatever, smart-mouth." Tobias shook his head and left me in the car with James and Peter.

* * *

"Mom!" I screamed, running into her arms while Peter crossed his.

"Is it true?" my brother asked.

Mother raised an eyebrow. "Pete... What do you mean?"

"Is this girl my sister? Is Dad actually alive?"

She sighed. "Yes. Alice- I mean, Lilac is your sibling. Your father is working in the Bureau."

"You witch!" he shrieked. "You lied to me! You said I was an only child, and Dad was gone. I believed that for five years, Witch. Five years!"

"Bind him!" Tris ordered and I swiped under him, tying his wrists and feet. "Good work. Now, we need to rush this up, Hayes. Where's Maria and Sheldon?"

"It's Marie and Sean," I spat. "And Marie's inside. Mom, do you mind?"

"No, I'll go get her." She rushed upstairs.

"Peter," I beamed,"What's wrong with you?" I glared at him; a glare much similar to his.

"Because... Listen, Lilly Pad. Mom left me to take care of you, and Dad never came back for me. I didn't know he worked at the Bureau. The lies. So many lies. I haven't been honest in my life, but to your own son? No." He spat on the ground.

Five long minutes later, Mother was back, dragging Marie and Daniel with her.

"Allison, what happened?" they asked.

"Daniel, don't play dumb. I told all of Dauntless what you, Iris, and Ian did to me." Daniel shut up. "But what happened was... Zoe was killed and I'm banned from Chicago."

"You killed Zoe?" Marie exclaimed.

"No, no. Uh, I kind of exposed my identity to the Bureau..."

"What does that mean?"

"Do you see the boy bounded in back of me? Yeah, that's my brother, Peter Hayes."

Her eyes widened. "_The _Peter Hayes? As in the one who lost his memory five years ago?"

"Correct," Tris answered.

"Oh, my God. Fangirl moment!" Marie started to squeal.

"What's a fangirl...?" Tobias questioned.

"People who like a certain thing," I told him. "Back on track here. Well, we're sort of done. Goodbye, Marie. Goodbye, Mom. I won't see you until the Factions erupt."

The looked sad now as they watched me and my brother leave. Next stop, Abnegation.

* * *

**Good, bad, awesome, terrible? Reviews are appreciated, flames and all. This was only a Filler.**

**QUESTION TIME!**

**Is any of my old readers exicted for _The Runaway HOO...2_?**


	39. Next Stop: Abnegation

**Hey, Awesomeness. So, enjoy the chapter. I appreciate the support you gave me for my next fanfic. But that's four months from now. Oh, you don't have to call me A E B, you can call me:**

**Candork**

**AlyNerd (or just Aly)**

**Enchantment**

**Or Alyssa. That's my real name. :)**

* * *

"Leveta," Sean said, a cigarette in his hand, "long tome, no see. How's my girlfriend doing?"

I started to fidget and sweat. "Hey, Sean. Here's the deal - Zoe moved on from you and started dating our instructor, Ian-"

"What? I want to here this from her, not you. Where is she?" James had been quiet the entire time.

"Well, um... She's sort of... Dead." I closed my eyes, scared of his reaction. I heard a bottle smash to the ground. The glass stuck to my skin and it hurt like hell. "Listen, I didn't do anything. She didn't do suicide. She was pushed off the roof!"

"I was only gone for two months! She and I could've been together..."

"But your factionless..."

"By the looks of it, so are you. Are you and James still together? Are you going to be ripped apart like we did?"

"No, we got in a fight," James answered. "We're not even friends. According to her, that is."

"Damn you, James. I'm already leaving, won't you give it a rest?" (I thought it was finally the time when I let Lilac/Allison cuss.)

"No, I won't. I still love you."

"Leave my so-called sister alone, you douche," Peter muttered, spitting yet again.

"Stay out of this, Peter," James said.

"Hey-"

"Will you two shut up?" I screamed. "I'm trying to talk to someone." I shook my head, turning back to Sean. "What have you been doing since Zoe and you broke up?"

"Nothing much. Just listened the radio I found. It was connected to something called 'The Bureau'."

"The Bureau?" Tris asked. "As in, 'above the fence'?"

"Meh. I guess."

"Give it to me, Candor boy." Sean tossed Tris a broken-down radio and turned up the volume. We all listened.

_...Allison Leveta and Philip Gun were spotted today at approximately 5:38 P.M. today. A green helicopter is being sent down with a camera to capture the scene. We'll be back with you on The 4 O'Clock News.  
_

* * *

**Sorry for all the shortness. School's coming soon and I want to update so bad. From now on, the chapters may be about 500 words long...**

**QUESTION TIME!**

**Which is your favorite MC mob? (I had to ask. I love Minecraft.)**

**My Answer:**

**EEENNNDDDEEERRRMMMAAANNN! They're adorable.**


	40. I'm Sorry For This Really Bad Ending

**Hey, Awesomeness. Here's the deal. I'm feeling a little lonely, so if you have time, could you maybe slip me a PM? You don't have to, but...yeah. The end of this is coming soon, and I already have the storyline for The Runaway HOO 2. I've also been working on plots for 8 books because I'm very impatient with my writing. Enough of this. Here's the story.**

**WAIT A SECOND. This is the end of the story.**

* * *

"This isn't good," Tobias muttered. "We need to get to the train, now!" Tris tossed Sean back his radio, and bolted back to the vehicle. James scooped me up and ran with them, Peter at his heels.

"I don't need you to carry me, you dirt bag. I can run on my own!" I wailed as we boarded the train. Peter smirked in approval.

"I still don't like you," my brother said to me, "but your pretty tough."

"If you want tough, I'll give you a concussion," I mumbled, sweeping dust of my shoulders. "James, understand me now. You should have never came with us."

"Why?"

"Because I don't need you, and neither does Tris, Tobias, or Peter."

"It's not like another man is waiting for you, Allison."

"_Lilac! It's Lilac! _And there is a man waiting for me. Two. My father, and Elliot."

"Who's Elliot?" Peter raised an eyebrow.

"He's my best friend."

* * *

I stared out the door. The helicopter was there. Tris bumped me, pushing me and my brother forward. They lingered for a while before the train left. The tattoo above my heart meant nothing now, permanent or not. But I'm still an elk - beautiful, powerful, and free.

"Ms. Hayes," a girl said, "we've been expecting you."

"Listen, why are we the bad guys?" I stepped forward, pushing the girl. She was two years younger than me, surprisingly. "Aren't there anymore families that have done more damage?"

"Yes, but your only one of them," she replies. "And we need you and your brother to step into the copter."

"One condition. Bring me to my father. If not, I'll knock you and your team down."

"Ma'am, is that a threat?"

"You don't know? Ha, I'd think you'd get one everyday, considering your job to kill."

"Ms. Hayes, you do realize that that is one of your jobs too, right?"

"Not anymore. Now, tell me, will I see my father?"

"He is not available at this time-"

"That's it." I swiped under her, holding the youth down. "Take me to him before you regret it!" I screamed at everyone else. The girl was knocked unconscious. Peter ushered me into the helicopter. Afterwards, I was taken the Bureau.

* * *

**(Because I'm lazy and I don't really like this story anymore, I'm going to make a fast forward summary about it)**

Lilac got to the Bureau, told them about her life and stuff like that. She, her father, Elliot, and Peter grew up together. Peter moved to Indianapolis. Her father died. Elliot had a wife named Harmony and had two kids, Rose and Lavender. Lilac became a babysitter and told Lillian, her favorite client, this very story. That is the end. It's bad, I'm tired, and I hope your satisfied. (I know your not, but yeah.)

* * *

**Terrible, terrible, terrible, or terrible? Reviews are appreciated... Sorry for that, I'm just really bored with that story. I would appreciate it if you read, "I'm Sorry".**

**QUESTION TIME!**

**Besides the ending, how did you like it? Again, sorry, Awesomeness. **

**SEE YOU IN FEBRUARY!(MAYBE)**


	41. Ungrateful

Hi.

Hey, everybody. It's me, Alyssa. Listen up. I know in my past stories I have been "depressed" when I wasn't. Everyone has been reviewing about that. That's the whole reason on why I am here right now. I was ungrateful for everything I had. I want to change that. I know what I have now, and I have changed a lot in the past month.

See, I'm starting this things called "The Happiness Express". Sappy name? That's the point. In this club, we can help people around us, support them, act as their guidance. There are few people like me who thought they were sad, but are not. We need to help these people. Not fix them, help them. You don't have to tell me, do it yourself.

We all see how messed up the world is. This is out chance to build it up. If you have been helping people, thank you. Your doing great.

My cousin, YourBestFriend3, helped me think about this. I owe my happiness to her, to everyone in Awesomeness (practically everyone who reads this), and to everyone around me. Thank you, and enjoy life.

If your a Hater, honestly, let me talk things out with you. Or talk to someone who you trust. We don't need Haters.

Well, that's all. You'll be hearing from me in February, when I will be posting, "The Runaway HOO...2"


End file.
